The Crows's Lake
by Similing-chesire
Summary: Soul igual que el resto de las armas es prisionero de la prision de Death City y por eso odia a los humanos que son conocidos como "tecnicos"...¿pero que hara cuando una tecnico se interese en el?...¿acaso podria ella hacer que el vuelva a ser feliz?
1. Todos los corazones tienen una llave

The Crows's Lake

capitulo 1:Todos los corazones tienen una llave

"_si no me domesticas no seras para mi diferente del resto de los humanos_..."

Quien haya dicho que para una cierta cantidad de infelicidad hay un equivalente en felicidad se merece que los cuervos le arranquen los ojos,no podia haber existido una peor mentira que aquella y eso era algo que todas las armas sabian muy bien.

La gran prision donde actualmente soy recidente era llamada Death City,nombre ironico para un lugar aun mas ironico,en este mundo donde tengo la desgracia de vivir existen dos clases de humanos,los que se hacen llamar "Meisters" o "Tecnicos" y los que son armas.

Ahora,ustedes pensaran que soy un loco desquiciado,y,aunque la realidad no dista de ello lo que les digo es la pura verdad,existen en este mundo humanos que pueden convertirse en "armas",y no lo digo en un modo figurado sino literalmente en armas,y los hay de muchos tipos y variedades pero lo unico que todos tenemos en comun es nuestra recidencia,todos los humanos con sangre "negra"como somos llamados vivmos en la inmensa prision de la ciudad.

Bien si no eres alguien muy prejuicioso te estaras preguntando por que un centenar de personas estan como prisioneros en un lugar sucio donde los matan a hambre sin mencionar los constantes abusos o castigos injustificados,¿Es posible que todas esas personas hayan cometido delitos tan terribles como para ser encerrados en un infierno?la respuesta es muy simple,es lo que nos correspondia por ser "armas".

La ciudad en donde Death City estaba era una ciudad igual de lugubre que la prision,o al menos eso era lo poco que se podia ver atravez de los barrotes del patio donde podiamos salir una vez a la semana,los humanos de sangre "pura",osea los tecnicos,eran los unicos privilegiados que podian vivir alli en una casa normal y no como ratas sucias,cosa a la que nosotros las armas estabamos condenados;desde que un arma nacia se le encerraba en Death City ya que podia volverse un sujeto hostil para la sociedad y la unica manera de salir de la prision era al cuidado y bajo la completa obediencia hacia un tecnico,bajo su mando las armas podia volverse "inofensivos"y ademas la unica manera en la que un arma se volvia mas poderosa era solo si lo entrenaba un meister,estaba comprobado que sin importar cuantas peleas ganara un arma en la prision o cuan fuerte fisicamente se pudiese tornar nunca igualaria la fuerza de un arma que habia sido entrenada bajo la mano de su mesiter.

Como imaginaran esto solo aumentaba en grandes cantidades el odio natural que las armas tenian a los tecnicos,muchos preferian pudrirse en la gran prision antes que obedecer a aquellos humanos que desde un principio los habian repudiado y hay que ser justos,no era un odio sin fundamento,no solo se debia soportar la prision sino que aquellos que eran elegidos(si elegidos,como quien elige un perro callejero en una perrera y evita que lo sacrifiquen)debian tener una completa sumision a su "dueño"si no querian volver a prision y ser castigados,y,por si fuera poco las armas que eran hombres eran humillados o recibian golpizas continuas de sus tecnicos y las armas mujeres...bueno su destino era aun peor que el de los hombres,por que al menos las marcas fisicas se curaban en cierto momento,pero lo que hacian con ellas jamas cicatrizaba,muchas acababan quitandose la vida con sus propias manos.

Bien,dado que ya saben o se hacen una idea de en que tipo de situacion me encuentro ya habran decifrado que tambien yo soy un arma,y tristemente debo decir que asi es,el tipo de arma que sea no importa mucho actualmente,y aunque lo crean increible yo prefiero seguir viviendo en este infierno diario donde se debe pelear por la comida y dormir con ojos abiertos para sobrevivir,de hecho yo ya habia sido elegido dos veces por un Meister,pero al primero le corte varios dedos y al segundo una oreja,je,esos son los unicos recuerdos felices que conservo...ah si se preguntan por que no los mate,bueno digamos que si los hubiese matado en vez de el castigo que me dieron(del cual conservo una hermosa cicatriz ocupando todo mi pecho como recuerdo)hubiese quedado en un estado dado a esos dos "pequeños incidentes"habia logrado ganarme el titulo de "inelegible"para los Meister,ninguno se me acercaba o me miraba siquiera,pero creanme,yo lo preferia asi y no era el unico.

En el mismo pasillo donde estaba mi celda,a unas pocas celdas mas se habian encontrado otros ejemplos,eran dos armas hermanas conocidas entre los Mesiters como las "pistolas demoniacas Thompson",durante mucho habian sido codiciadas por una gran cantidad de tecnicos hasta que uno logro pagar mucho dinero al director de la prision por ellas,pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz,el tipo lejos de quererlas por su habilidad como armas las cedio a un grupo de hombres que las separaron para que no pudiesen defenderse y acabaron haciendo con ellas lo que quisieron,fueron golpeadas y violadas repetidamente hasta que alguien las encontro casi muertas en la calle y las devolvio a la prision,tiempo despues el mismo sujeto las pidio como armas y desde ese momento no se volvio a saber de ellas,cualquiera que fuese su destino yo no deseo pasar por la misma miseria,nunca iba a seguir a un Mesiter,si moria al menos moriria en un infierno ya conocido y no en uno por conocer.

Claro que como en toda historia tambien habian esos casos extraordinarios que hacian a las armas dudar,por ejemplo existe una chica llamada Tsubaki que hasta donde yo se es una Kusarigama,su caso fue un poco mas diferente que la de las hermanas Thompson,por un tiempo ella fue "inelegible"como yo ya que era un arma muy extraña que podia cambiar de forma,asi que el director de Death City queria conservarla para la investigacion,pero cierto dia un loco Meister aparecio en los pasillos de la prision proclamando que seria el proximo dios y estupideces semejantes que yo ignore,la cosa es que este desquiciado Meister se entero de la extravagancia de Tsubaki asi que armo un gran alboroto hasta que el director acabo por consederle el derecho de ser su Meister,debo admitir que cuando se la llevo estuve convencido de que su destino seria el mismo que el de las Thompson,pero a la semana Tsubaki volvio siendo acompañada por su tecnico en perfectas condiciones y deslumbrante de alegria,al parecer su tecnico le permitia andar libremente y la dejaba vistiar la prision para ver a sus ex compañeras de celda,no solo eso sino que el tipo la trataba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida,fue ese momento en el que un pequeño rayo de luz ilumino a alguna de las armas que se enocntraban en la prision,y la idea de que si bien habia tecnicos basura en el mundo tambien habia tecnicos que realmente se preocupaban por sus armas se formo en muchas de las cabezas del lugar,obviamente yo no me incluyo en ello,o al menos asi seria durante un tiempo...

No estoy seguro de que hora exacta era,pero daria mi vida a que era muy temprano cuando unos estridentes gritos ya conocidos se escucharon en los pasillos de la seccion 808 de la prision.

-¡yahooo~despertad simples mortales que ya llego el gran dios que iluminara sus vidas!-

-¡Black*Star no corras puedes caerte y lastimarte!-

los gritos en cuestion,que para mi mal humor mañanero se volvieron aun mas fuertes pertenecian a Tsubaki y su tecnico,Black*Star,lo que significaba que ese dia era viernes,por que ellos venian de visita muy temprano todos los viernes,muchas armas lo saludaron amigablemente,ya que aunque el tipo fuera insufrible y apesar de su acto de "gran dios"era el unico tecnico que pasaba tanto tiempo entre armas sin tratarlos como ratas callejeras,por eso se habia ganado la simpatia general,yo me medio incluyo.

-hey Soul viejo¿aun duermes?-eso iba dirijido a mi quien por toda respuesta solte un gruñido de "pierdete y dejame volver a dormir en esta cama podrida"-este chico es poco activo Tsubaki...-para colmo siempre le hablaba de mi a los demas con toda confianza

-a Soul-kun no le gusta madrugar-se "justifico"por mi Tsubaki

"honestamente..."pense para mis adentros intentando taparme los oidos hasta que unos chiflidos y gritos generles picaron mi curiosidad los suficiente como para incorporarme y ver que pasaba

-¡que bonita!-

-¿la han visto?-

-¿es una tecnico?-

cuando me apoye sobre los barrotes de mi celda pude comprobar como junto a Tsubaki y Black*Star se encontraba una segunda femina,era delgada y con el cuerpo de una bailarina,mucho menos desarollada que Tsubaki pero con un extraño encanto,su pelo era rubio pero de un color apagado como la ceniza y le caia lacio hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda,vestia un vestido de verano rosa palido que lucia maravilloso con el tono de porcelana de su piel,bien ahora entendia por que los chllidos de parte de los demas,sin mencionar los constantes cuchicheos que comenzaban a cabrearme,si ya se me molesto con facilidad¿pero quien no en mi situacion?

-¿dices que aqui conociste a Tsubaki-chan,Black?-su voz llego suave hasta mis oidos,pero como solo podia ver su espalda no pude ver su expresion

-¡si aqui mero!-afirmo el escandaloso chico,quien por cierto era escandaloso hasta en su apariencia dado que tenia el pelo celeste chillon y piel bronceada,si mencionar los ojos verdes que no pegan con su pelo de picos.

-¿tu tambien vienes a elegir un arma Maka-san?-le prgunto con voz timida Tsubaki

-mou~¿por que sigues llamandome con el "san" Tsubaki?te dije que puedes llamarme solo Maka-

oh..al parecer no era una de esas tecnico diabolica,pero ya saben el dicho"las apariencias engañan"

-h-hai lo siento-

-bueno Black tu vete a hacer lo que viniste y cuida a Tsubaki que yo me dare una vuelta por aqui-

-¿estaras bien sola Maka-sa...Maka-ch-chan?-

-jeje finalmente-desde donde estaba la vi alzar los brazos al techo triunfal-yo te preocupes por mi yo se cuidarme sola,ademas sino les quitare mucho tiempo a ti y Black-

-ella estar bien Tsubaki,es la hija del diablo-

-¡Maka-chop!-

tras eso muchos de los prisioneros rieron al ver a la "inofensiva"rubia derribar de un librazo bien lanzado al "gran dios",y posteriormente a Tsubaki llevandoselo a rastras del pasillo.

Una vez sola la chica comenzo a recorrer el pasillo deteniendose de vez en cuando para leer los carteles al lado de las celdas que decian el tipo de arma que se enocntraba dentro,en el pasillo se formo un silencio sepulcral,era mas que ovbio que todos esperaban ser elegidos por ella,lucia amable y era amiga de Black,lo que significaba que aun si era algo "violenta"era una persona de confianza y trataba bien a Tsubaki,por lo que era "igualitaria"con las armas,un gran partido para cualquiera...

"excepto yo..."pense sentandome frente a los barrotes de la puerta pero en un rincon donde la luz del pasillo no alcanzaba,no crean que lo decia lamentandome,relmente no importaba si era una santa,yo no queria a ningun tecnico.

-¿"scyte"?-

para mi desgracia la voz de la chica llego demasiado cerca,iba a lanzar una mirada de amenaza pero cuando alze los ojos pude ver por primera vez su rostro

"que ojos mas profundos"fue el primer pensamiento que surco mi cabeza

eran verdes como el musgo pero terriblemente intensos,la chica estaba leyendo extrañada el cartel junto a mi celda,pude ver como sus ojos iban del cartel a mi figura semi escondida por las sombras,para mi fortuna uno de los guardias se acerco a ella

-significa "Kama"en japones señorita Albarn,pero es un inelegible...-comenzo el guardia de un modo confidente-...es muy agresivo y ya corto a dos tecnicos,a uno le arranco las..-

-ya,ya,no quiero saber-le corto ella por lo que el guardia se alejo para seguir su rutina de recorrer los pasillos,cuando se alejo lo suficiente de ella la chica volvio a analizarme con su mirada,cosa que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso de muchas maneras,sentia que en cualquier momento me levantaria para transformar mi brazo en guadaña y cortar alguna parte de su cuerpo para que se alejase de mi y dejase de verme con esos ojos tan profundos

lejos de mis pensamientos semi psicopatas semi sucios,la chica siguio contemplando el cartel al tiempo que murmuraba una y otra vez la palabra "kama"hasta que esta dejaba de serlo y se volvia "maka".

-¡hey Maka,tu gran dios ya a vuelto!¿has encontrado un compañero?-

para mi sorpresa la chica solo sonrio y se alejo de mi campo visual sin decir nada mas.

desde ese dia no volvimos a verla durante una semana,lo unico que quedo de ella fue la imagen grabada a fuego de su sonrisa en mis pensamientos,imagen que era un buen material de entretenimento masculino,si entienden a que me refiero,la cosa es que al cabo de una semana,de nuevo un viernes,varios guardias se presentaron a mi celda,por un momento crei que se habian hartado de mi y me torturarian hasta que muriese y dejase la celda libre para otra alma perdida,pero tras ponerme las cadenas que iban de la pared a mis muñecas y tobillos dejaron la celda y permirieron que los demas presos salieran a disfrutar de su dia en el patio,yo estaba demasiado impactado como para quejarme ante tal injusticia,pero lo que logro impactarme mas fue ver a la misma chica rubia que habia venido hacia una semana junto con Black*Star y Tsubaki entrar a mi celda lo mas campante.

-Hola...ehm...Soul...¿verdad?,me lo ha dicho Tsubaki,me refiero a tu nombre...¿estas molesto por que no pudiste salir?-hablandome como si fuera su vecino de ciudad la chica se sento en el suelo unos metros frente mio

"asi que por tu culpa me han dejado sin salir maldita tecnico..."la furia se adueño de mi y intente abalanzarme sobre ella pero las cadenas me lo impidieron,ella se alejo un poco sorprendida pero no salio corriendo,ni siquiera grito.

-asi que si estas molesto...-murmuro apenada-lo siento pero era la unica manera de que pudiesemos hablar en privado-

"no tenemos nada que hablar"pense lanzandole mi mejor cara de odio ya que no iba a dignarme siquiera a contestarle,pero denuevo ella no se dejo intimidar y sonrio plenamente,dadome nuevo material de entretenimiento

-yo soy Maka Albarn,y soy una tecnico...bueno...imagino que eso ya lo sabes...claro si...uhmm...-

sin poder evitarlo alze una ceja sorprendido¿estaba nerviosa por eso y no por mis arrebatos de ira?-a lo que me refiero es que me gustaria charlar un poco contigo,bueno ya estamos charlando ehm...¿por que no me hablas un poco de ti?-

mi mirada fue de "¿vas en serio,no es muy obvio que prefiero que me arranquen la lengua antes de hablarte?"y al parecer ella la comprendio por que se quedo callada,sin embargo pasaron tres horas en las que estuvo simplemente mirandome en silencio hasta que decidio levantarse e irse,para ese entonces los demas presos volvieron y yo fui liberado de mis cadenas.

durante los dias de la semana que siguio previos al viernes estuve preguntandome si ella volveria a aparecer,la respuesta obvia era que no lo haria por que si su intencion de quererme como su arma era clara la mia de "tocame y te arranco un brazo"lo era tambien,sin embargo por segunda vez la sopresa de ser privado de mi viernes en el patio y ser encadenado volvieron a dejarme en estado de incomprencion total hasta que ella volvio a entrar a mi celda saludando alegremente con su "buenos dias Soul",esta vez traia un libro con ella,uno llamado "el gato negro"o algo asi

-es una historia de terror asi que supuse que te gustaria escucharla-me dijo antes de proceder a leerla en voz alta,y aunque en otras situaciones yo hubiese intentado patearla para que se callase la verdad era que la historia me resulto interesante,cosa que no deje notar pero de la que ella parecia segura dado que no habia atentado contra su vida mientras leia,cuando acabo de leer procedio a sostener un monologo acerca de los puntos que le habian gustado o los que no,denuevo pasaron las horas hasta que ella se despidio y se fue.

La siguente semana fue algo diferente a las demas,dado que estaba ansioso cuando desperte el viernes y no opuse resistencia cuando llegaron los guardias a ponerme las cadenas,casi no me asombre cuando la vi entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro,ademas de traer un libro esta vez tambien tenia una bolsa llena de manzanas,aunque no me las dio directamente las dejo rodar en el piso hasta que yo pudiese alcanzarlas por mi mismo,creo que no recordaba haber comido algo tan delicioso en mi vida,su nueva historia fue igual de estimulante que la primera,tambien una historia de terror,esta vez cuando comenzo su monologo de interpretacion de la lectura se acerco un poco mas a mi de lo que solia sentarse,aun lejos de mi alcanze pero lo suficiente como para que pudiese ver mejor toda su apariencia.

El cuarto viernes ningun guardia fue a encadenarme por lo que por un momento me senti extraño,pero me sorprendi de sobre manera cuando la vi entrar timidamente a mi celda,durante unos segundos me quede mirandola extupefacto y a la puerta de la celda abierta sin los guardias o los demas presos

-buenos dias Soul...¿puedo pasar?-

aunque no le conteste para mi sorpresa me vi a mi mismo llendo al rincon de siempre y sentandome en el suelo esperando a que ella comenzara una nueva lectura,ella parecio entenderlo por lo que se sento a la misma distancia del viernes anterior pero levemente inclinada hacia donde yo estaba

-hoy te eh traido algo que estoy segura te gustara-sonrio lanzandome una bolsa que atrape,dentro habia una especie de tarta-es pie de manzana...por que a ti te gustan las manzanas¿no?-alze los hombros en un gesto de "no me desagaradan"que ella entendio y comenzo a leer mientras yo comia la tarta.

Algo que hare notar sobre Maka era su habilidad de leer mis gestos corporales y entenderme sin necesidad de que hablase,era algo que habia aprendido a hacer con el paso del tiempo

-estaba pensando...-de golpe ella detuvo su lectura para mirarme algo avergonzada-¿te gustaria que viniese a leer tambien los lunes?-

por un momento la mire sin saber que hacer

"¿me gustaria?..."la pregunta comenzo una batalla mental dentro de mi cabeza pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba asintiendo de un modo mecanico"hormonas traidoras..."pense al verla sonreir y seguir leyendo.

asi pues "nuestra"rutina se volvio mas seguida,los viernes eran dias de lectura y los lunes Maka traia cartas a las cuales me enseño a jugar,eso como imaginaran incluia que se acercara mas a mi,ahora estaba al nivel de que si se me anotajaba podia cortarla en dos con mi guadaña,pero cada vez que ella sonreia ese pensamiento era ocupado por otro igual de peligroso,en cualquier caso no hice ninguno de los dos y aprendi a jugar diligentemente;no fue hasta que ella me leyo una historia llamada "El principito" que me di cuenta de la cruda realidad,con el pasar de los dias ella se habia vuelto alguien necesaria para mi,mas que un entretenimiento o una distracion,se habia fromado un vinculo entre nosotros,como habia ocurrido entre el protagonista y el zorro,a mi no me servia cualquier persona,yo queria que fuese ella quien me entretuviera,aquel dia cuando ella se fue no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando acerca de lo que habia pasado,de lo que YO habia dejado que pasase,de alguna manera e igual que el zorro del cuento habia permitido que aquella chica me domesticase.

"_para cada cerradura siempre hay una llave_..."

Notas de la Autora:

yay~tengo una historia nueva!

esta historia fue un flash momentaneo que comenze a desarollar mientras volvia de camino de la casa de mi amiga,como podran ver es una historia muy rara XD

pero creo que sera bastante emotiva...

antes de que me pregunten lo dire:SI,si contendra lemmon en algun momento de la historia,y creo que todos los capi seran narrados por Soul.

ah como nota el director de Death City no es Shinigami-sama,el es seguramente el alcalde de la ciudad,el director de DC es posiblemente mosquito o algo asi.

por cierto Soul sera muy arisco en este fic pero se ira volviendo muy dulce~

Ja-ne!


	2. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que

capitulo 2:No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

"_Para tener miedo de perder algo primero hay que querer algo_..."

Aunque el reciente descubrimiento de mi situacion actual me aterraba no pude sino sentirme tranquilo cuando el lunes siguiente Maka aparecio para jugar a las cartas conmigo trayendo una nueva comida que ofrecerme,esta vez cuando dejamos de jugar cartas(donde yo gane un juego por primera vez)ella se quedo un rato hablandome sobre su vida,de las cosas que le gustaban,de las que no,de que su madre habia muerto y de que su padre era un mujeriego insoportable,etc;muy a mi pesar sus charlas solian volverse algo que me relajaba,a veces incluso llegaba a dormirme cuando me leia,cosa que odiaba por cierto por que ocupaba el tiempo que tenia para estar con ella,pero ella nunca solia molestarse por esas cosas,y a veces si solia molestarse conmigo si no queria comer alguna comida que decia era "saludable" para mi,mas de una vez me lanzo el libro por la cabeza enfurecida,pero yo nunca la ataque o devolvi el insulto,de hecho solia reir en cuanto ella se marchaba echa un huracan,pero nunca se iba antes del horario que habia marcado para pasarlo conmigo.

Era dificil de admitir pero muy en lo profundo me preguntaba cuando me pediria que fuese su compañero,por que estaba claro que esa era su meta,y yo comenzaba a preguntarme que le responderia,al principio no hubiese vacilado ni un segundo,pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y aunque no queria ser el arma de nadie tampoco queria dejar de verla,para colmo el solo hecho de imaginarmela siendo la compañera de alguien mas me fastidiaba de sobre manera hasta el punto que solia enredarme en peleas a la hora del almuerzo para desahogar la frustracion,esa y el echo de no poder tocar a Maka,ley autoinpuesta para no asustarla;usualmente Maka tambien se enfurecia si llegaba y me veia echo un arapo,mas de una vez habia permitido que ella curase mis heridas,y aunque suene estupido el solo tacto de sus manos contra mi piel me hacian sentir mucho mejor.

Habia pasado casi medio año desde que tenia las visitas frecuentes de Maka,en el pasillo 808 todos habian perdido la esperanza de volverse sus armas,ya que estaba mas que claro que la rubia solo estaba interesada en mi,y eso si que me hacia sentir bien,hoy era viernes y estaba esperando ansioso que ella entrase por la puerta de mi celda a continuar con la lectura que habia quedado pendiente del viernes anterior,aun era demasiado temprano y ella seguramente vendria hasta el mediodia,aquel era un dia de invierno y estaba extremadamente frio en la celda,aun asi yo me preguntaba si ella estaria bien abrigada donde quiera que estuviese

"me pregunto si hoy me traera esas comidas horribles que ella misma hace..."pense mientras estaba recostado sobre mi camastro

-seguro que viene diciendo "Soul esto es bueno para tu piel cometelo"-solte en una perfecta imitacion de su voz-"y no te atrevas a mirarme con esa cara,no te dare pie de manzana hasta que lo comas,no me pase horas cocinando para que se lo des a las ratas"jajajaja...-

"¿eh...esa fue mi risa?"

-hace cuanto que no la oigo...-

los recuerdos de las visitas anteriores de Maka llegaron a mi como flashbacks,todas sus risas,su tacto,su aroma

-basta Soul,es de dia y no es buen momento para que andes excitandote¿que pensaria Maka?...-

"bueno ella ya ha visto mis reacciones fisicas en alguna de las veces en que sus manos se rozaron con las mias o cuando cura mis heridas..."pense,pero ella solo finguia molestarse y me llamaba "pervertido",nunca se enojaba realmente ni se apartaba asqueada de mi,de hecho Maka jamas se apartaba de mi,desde que yo le habia demostrado que ya no deseaba cortarla en mil pedacitos ella siempre estaba en contacto conmigo de una manera u otra"quiza crea que es algo normal despues de todo que mi cuerpo reaccione asi..."

Durante toda la mañana no pude dejar de pensar en Maka de maneras poco santas,pero aunque intentaba calmarme con otros pensamientos su imagen volvia con renovadas fuerzas a mi cabeza,no fue hasta que todos los demas presos comenzaron a salir de sus celdas al patio cuando me di cuenta de que ya era hora de que Maka llegase,trate de serenarme antes de verla si no queria lanzarme sobre ella como un violador,pero mi cuerpo se asqueo por completo cuando en vez de la linda rubia que me visitaba por la puerta abierta de la celda entro un guardia

-¿que esperas para salir Evans?-

aunque lo odiaba tenia que hablar si queria una respuesta

-¿donde esta Maka?-

-¿oh ya hablas?ni idea...seguramente ya se canso de ti o eligio un arma mejor,es una tecnico muy buena,y no solo eso¿eh?-

"calmate Soul si lo asesinas te mataran a ti y no podras volver a ver a Maka..."

-pues si te quieres quedar encerrado,como sea...-bufo y cerro mi celda

intente calmarme mientras me sentaba en el suelo frio tratando de formular diferentes hipotesis sobre que habia pasado con Maka,la idea de que fuese verdad lo que habia dicho el guardia se habia quedado relegada a algun lugar de mi cabeza donde comenzaba a formarse bilis;¿era posible que Maka se hubiese aburrido de mi?..bueno no habia sido nada amable eso seguro

"pero estabamos llevandonos mejor..."pense frustrado

mi puño golpeo una de las paredes con tanta fuerza que comenze a sangrar

"no es posible..."

claro que lo era,todos los tecnicos son iguales despues de todo,que yo lo hubiese olvidado por su cara bonita no lo hacia menos cierto,la unica respuesta posible era que ella se habia cansado de intentar tratar conmigo y habia optado por otra arma

"¿quien rayos sera el bastardo que me robo a Maka?"

...¿robar?no,desde un principio ella no habia sido mia,eso ya lo sabia,ya lo sabia pero...

"¿entonces por que me duele?"

si no la quisiese aunque fuera un poco entonces no me estaria doliendo tanto en este momento

"¿ya no podre verla?¿ya no podre sentirla?¿ya no podre escucharla leer?¿ya no hara horribles comidas solo para mi?¿no sere su arma algun dia?"

¿por que me siento tan miserable?¿por que me siento tan decepcionado?¿acaso no era esto lo que queria,que dejase de fastidiarme la vida y los viernes de libertad en el patio?

"quiza en un principio pero ahora..."

-ahora solo la quiero a ella...-

El sonido de pasos corriendo en el pasillo me hizo alzar la cabeza,frente a mi con el pesado abrigo de invierno desalineado y lleno de nieve,con la cara rojisima,aparecio Maka respirando con dificultad

-¡Soul,Soul,lo siento,lo siento mucho!-su cuerpo se tambaleaba de modo extraño,como con un resorte en las posaderas me pare y fui hasta donde estaba ella,nuestras manos se entrelazaron,pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella lo note,la razon por la cual no se habia presentado a tiempo

-¡estas hirviendo Maka!-

no mentia ni exageraba,la piel de sus manos estaba palida pero su cuerpo sudaba y su cara estaba muy roja,sin mencionar que no dejaba de tambalearse y respiraba con dificultad,sus ojos se centraron en mi

-¿por que lloras?-

"¿estoy llorando...?"

los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas e intento abrazarme

-¡perdoname,perdoname!-su cuerpo amenazo con desmayarse,como pude la sujete a travez de los barrotes

-¡Maka!-una voz se escucho a travez del pasillo

"la primera vez que me alegra escuchar a Black*Star..."pense al tiempo que el muchacho se acercaba corriendo a nosotros

-¡haz algo tiene fiebre!-le dije desesperado mientras Black*Star alzaba a Maka en brazos

-no deberia haber venido hoy,pero ella no queria dejarte solo,estuvo luchando todo el dia contra su padre para que le dejara venir,hasta que acabo escapandose de su casa...-

por primera vez desde hacia muchisimo mi corazon palpito con fuerza

"¿ella hizo eso por mi...y..yo...?"

-la devolvere a su casa-dijo el chico comenzando a marcharse

-porfavor...-dije de un modo que parecio sorprenderlo por lo que me miro fijamente-cuida de ella,porfavor...-

el sonrio con su tipica sonrisa de deidad en proceso

-no te preocupes,tu gran dios cuidara de tu Makita por ti,ya veras que en dos dias la tendras de nuevo revoloteandote-tras eso se marcho definitivamente mientra sus palabras hacian eco en mi cabeza

"el dijo...tu Makita"

Notas de la Autora:

este capi es corto pero es muy tierno ^ _^

desde que la idea surgio en mi cabeza,estaba decidida de que en algun momento algo asi pasara y el pensara que ya no lo querria o algo asi.

¿que les parece?

ja-ne!


	3. El vals de las flores

capitulo 3:El vals de las Flores

_"Una voz me llama.._

_Abro los ojos.._

_Limpio las lagrimas de mi cara_

_una luz brillante que se refleja atravez de los arboles...nace_

_En un lugar secreto,junto al rio que nadie conoce.._

_bailando el Pax de Deux de la vida,tambien hoy estoy soñando de nuevo_

_me siento bien,flotando en la tempestuosa corriente_

_¿hasta donde me llevara este laberinto?_

_seguire aferrandome a este sueño..."_

Tal cual el "gran dios"habia predicho Maka volvio a verme al pasar dos dias,dos dias que parecieron dos años para mi,ni bien ella puso un pie dentro de mi celda me avalanze sobre ella para comprobar que no tenia fiebre,a lo que ella rio alegremente explicandome la cantidad de asquerosos remedios naturales que se habian necesitado para su milagrosa recuperacion,al parecer su padre le habia rendido culto pagano a todos los dioses de un modo exagerado para que ella sanase pronto de su terrible resfriado.

Tras terminar su relato me quedo mirando firmemente

-¿que pasa?-solte cuando ya no pude tolerarlo mas y para mi disgusto ella comenzo a reir

-ya me hablas-afirmo orgullosa de si misma,lanze un bufido de fastidio que ella ignoro-hoy no e traido comida porque...-

-¿finalmente te diste cuenta de que la odio?-

-¡Maka-chop!-el librazo me lanzo al suelo

-no habia necesidad de pegarme...-le asegurme mientras me incorporaba frotandome la cabeza

-si la habia por que iba a decir algo importante-dijo haciendose de rogar

-¿y bien...?-la incite yo complaciendola al preguntarle

-bueno pues.. aqui va...¿te gustaria ir a vivir a mi departamento conmigo?-

durante unos minutos mi mente se desconecto del resto de mi cuerpo

-¿Soul?-ella comenzo a preocuparse cuando pasaron cinco minutos sin que yo me moviese o respirase

-¿te...te refieres a que seamos compañeros?-dude

-si,se que a ti no te agrada la idea de tener un tecnico pero...-comenzo a excusarse

-si-solte rapidamente,creo que por miedo a amenzarme a mi mismo a decir "no"

-¿que haz dicho?-ella me miro sin creerselo

-eh dicho "si"-

en los siguentes segundos mi cabeza se nublo cuando ella se lanzo a abrazarme

"dios,esta loca por hacer esto..."pense sin creer el grado de confianza que parecia haber adquirido para conmigo,pero cierto porcentaje de mi se encontraba feliz"voy a vivir con ella,podre cuidarla cuando se enferme...podre verla a todas horas..."

-entonces hablare con el director para que te deje salir como mi compañero,esperame unos minutos aqui-

-no es como si pudiese ir a otro lado-solte fastidiado pero ella ya habia salido corriendo por los pasillos.

¿quien lo hubiese pensado?...

El dia que concretaron mi salida muchos guardias nos acompañaron hasta la salida de la carcel,quiza esperando que de un momento a otro yo enloqueciese y atacara a Maka,muchos,por no decir todos,estuvieron continuamente preguntandole si estaba segura de su decision y de que habia muchas mas armas en la prision que serian grandes compañeros para ella,pero,con gran paciencia Maka soporto todo los comentarios pesimistas hasta que salimos del infierno.

¿yo habia dicho que la ciudad era lugubre como la prision?¡que equivocado estaba!

La ciudad rebosaba de colores y alegria,Maka me explico que esto se debia a que pronto seria navidad y que seguramente deberiamos soportar unos meses mas la nieve,a mi no me molestaba por que jamas habia visto la nieve de esa manera,es verdad que el patio de la prision se congelaba y llenaba de nieve en invierno,pero cuando eso pasaba se cancelaban los viernes de salida;El frio era constante pero yo estaba demasiado emocionado como para prestarle atencion,el viaje hasta la casa de Maka lo hizimos en un vehiculo que al parecer se contrataba para estos casos,cuando llegamos me quede bastante sorprendido...

La "casa"de Maka era un edificio,que segun ella me explico en algun momento habia sido un viejo teatro,pero la parte de adelante del edificio era donde se encontraba su apartamento,cada peldaño que subia siguiendo los pasos de Maka me ponian aun mas nerviosos y no fue hasta que ella abrio la puerta y me invito a pasar dentro hasta que me di cuenta de que habia estado conteniendo el aliento.

-¿que opinas?-quizo saber ella mientras se hacia a un lado para que yo pasase

La casa era espaciosa,las paredes eran de color amarillo muy claro y suave a la vista,los sillones del living eran grandes de color blanco,igual que las cortinas,lucian terriblemente comodos,el piso era de madera y hacia leves crujidos cuando pisaba,Maka estuvo giandome por las diferentes habitaciones,la suya era muy femenina con estanterias por todos lados llenas de libros y peluches de felpa(aunque Maka tenia mi misma edad),la cocina tenia una mesada en el centro y casi todos los muebeles alli eran de madera exceptuando la heladera y la cocina,el baño tenia azulejos celestes y una amplia bañera,por ultimo estaba el cuarto junto al de Maka,este tenia paredes verde manzana,la cama era grande igual que la de Maka pero con sabanas blancas en vez de rosadas,tenia un ropero espacioso igual al de ella y suaves alfombras en el suelo,era mas masculino que la habitacion de ella pero era me quede viendo esa habitacion ella me dio un leve empujoncito hacia adentro,me gire para verla intrigado

-no estaba muy segura sobre algunas cosa-comenzo acariciando las paredes rehuyendo a mi mirada-pero esperaba que en general te gustase,yo misma pinte las paredes,no sabia que mas podia agregar por que no me haz hablado mucho de tus gustos-la mire sin entender a lo que ella rio feliz-esta sera tu habitacion Soul...-

"¿esta bromeando verdad...?"pense,ella como siempre capto mi expresion por lo que nego con la cabeza divertida"¿toda esta habitacion solo para mi?"denuevo me entendio por lo que afirmo con la cabeza

-toda tuya,podemos agregarle mas cosas como un equipo de musica,no estaba segura si te gustaba por eso no...-

-gracias-murmure de un modo casi inperceptible pero que ella escucho

-jeje¡que bien que te gusta!ya me estabas preocupando,ahora ve y bañate por que apestas a rayos,yo te llevare ropa,hay toallas en los armarios...-dijo mientras iba a su cuarto y señalaba el pasillo que llevaba al baño,por un momento habia echo un gesto infantil de "no me baño nada",pero para mis adentros comprobe que si que queria bañarme.

Pase casi una hora bajo la lluvia del baño,incluso hasta que el agua caliente se termino,pero no senti frio,muy lejos de eso sentia en cierta manera que cada gota de agua limpiaba un poco mas de toda la suciedad que habia quedado impregnada en mi durante todos esos años en la prision,al parecer Maka habia entendido esto por lo que me cedio todo el tiempo que quize hasta ir a golpear la puerta del baño,cuando le abri ella me paso una muda de ropa limpia tapandose los ojos y alejandose timida tan pronto como yo tome la ropa,esta consistia en una remera blanca de franjas naranjas en los hombros y un pantalon de tono verde palido,casi como el color de pelo de ella,encima de eso me habia traido una campera de cuero negra por la cual senti amor a primera vista,era ademas muy abrigada,los zapatos eran blancos con cordones negros,debo admitir que por un momento no reconoci al chico alvino de diecisiete años parado frente a mi en el espejo,mis ojos rojos parapadearon desoncertados hasta que entendi que ese era efectivamente yo.

-¡ahi lo tienes!-la voz de Maka que se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta del baño sono emocionada,dando saltos se acerco a mi areglando mi pelo con sus manos-quien hubiese imaginado que en algun lado dentro de ese arisco sujeto aun existia un chico guapo¿eh?-

"maldita..."pense,pero no pude ofenderme por aquel comentario,sino que para colmo me sonroje.

-ah antes de que lo olvide la escalera del fondo del pasillo lleva hasta el teatro,por si te llama la atencion el lugar-comento cuando estuvo conforme con mi pelo,aunque yo ya sabia que no habia podido arreglarlo mucho,mi pelo era igual que yo,indomable-por ahora ya que estas listo vamos a ir de compras,unos amigos pasaran a buscarnos-

"¿tecnicos?..."ese comentario me puso alerta,yo no soportaba a ningun otro tecnico que no fuese Maka,muy de lejos toleraba a Black*Star,Maka noto mi alarma por lo que me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda infundandome animos

-no te preocupes son Black y Tsubaki,y otras personas que seguro te gustara ver-

"¿eh?"no pude preguntarselo por que la puerta del apartamento fue abierto de una patada,Maka fue hasta el living pero antes de que encarase a quien habia entrado yo transforme mi brazo en guadaña y me pare como un animal salvaje frente a ella dispuesto a cortar en dos a quien se atreviese a atacarla

-¡vaya pero si es Soul!¡cuando Tsubaki me lo conto no lo crei!-

-¡jyajajajajaja su cara es graciosa!-

me quede echo piedra aun en una pose protectora,frente a mi como dos espectros que irradiaban alegria se enontraban las mismisimas hermanas Thompson

-¿Liz...Patty?-murmure sin dar credito a mis ojos

-¿a tantas chicas conoces que no nos recuerdas Soul Evans?-sonrio Liz para luego acrecarse a mi junto con Patty y abrazarme,iba a responder cuando alguien comenzo a gritar

-¡¿como osan robarse mi entrada simples mortales?¡yo soy el unico que merece la atencion correspondiente!¡Maka,Soul su gran dios a venido a buscarlos como prometio asi que..!-antes de que los gritos de Black*Star nos dejara sordos alguien lo pateo haciendolo entrar al apartamento,era un chico alto de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas del lado izquierdo y ojos ambarinos,vestia de un modo muy elegante,era sin duda un meister.

-¡callate mono asimetrico arruinas todo!-grito enfurecido

-¡callate tu rayitas!- le cotraataco Black,por un momento crei que empezarian una pelea pero tras recibir ese comentario el chico se puso a llorar desparramado en el suelo gritando cosas como "¡soy un cerdo,debo morir!"

Para mi sopresa Liz y Patty se separaron de mi y fueron a consolar al chico dandole palmaditas y soltando comentarios alegres,cosa que logro calmar al chico,paercia que estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de escenas

-el es Death The Kid,Soul,el tecnico de Liz y Patty-me informo Maka quien estaba abrazando a Tsubaki como saludo

-es un gusto-se aparecio de repente frente a mi el nombrado,yo me aleje un poco pero asenti con la cabeza a modo de saludo-puedes llamarme solo Kid-

-¿por que aun seguimos aqui Maka?-pregunto molesta Liz al tiempo que se abrazaba a las demas chicas feliz-¿no ibamos de Shopping hoy?-

-jejeje es verdad Liz-chan,hay que elegir ropa para Soul y esas cosas-

-de eso nos encargamos nosotros-afrimo Black rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y arrastrandome hasta la salida junto con los demas.

Si debia descirbir aquel dia en una sola palabra esa palabra seria "raro",durante todo el dia fui arrastrado de aqui para alla por aquel extraño grupo,Tsubaki fue quien me conto la historia de las hermanas Thompson,al parecer el sujeto que habia encontrado a Liz y Patty en las calles y las habia llevado a Death City para pedirlas luego como armas habia sido aquel chico Kid,quien era ademas el hijo del alcalde de la ciudad,en un principio ellas se habian sentido muy mal y esperaban lo peor,pero con el tiempo fueron conociendo a su nuevo tenico,segun me dijo Tsubaki ellas se habian vuelto como las hermanas mimadas de Kid,el cumplia todos sus caprichos sin rechistar y lo hacia de un modo alegre y no obligado,ademas se habian vuelto muy fuertes mientras eran entrenadas por el,ahora incluso podian volverse cañones cuando peleaban,al parecer el chico Kid tenia una novia muy timida a la cual las hermanas Thompson adoraban,ella no habia podido venir ese dia por que estaba ayudando en una mision o algo asi.

Yo jamas habia vivido un dia tan agitado,Black*Star y Kid me habian alejado de Maka durante horas para comprarme ropa,cortesia de las tarjetas de credito de Maka,al principio estaba aterrado de que ella se enfureciese pero en cuanto nos reunimos de nuevo con las chicas ella estuvo encantada de la ropa que los chicos habian elegido para mi e incluso nos alejamos un rato de los demas para ir a tiendas de musica,las cuales llamaron poderosamente mi atencion.

Era extraño,pero me sentia inusualmente feliz,cuando cayo la noche y volvimos a la casa de Maka cargados de bolsas ella me enseño como usar el equipo de musica que habia en el living.

-cuando era pequeña solia bailar ballet-comento Maka mientras ponia una melodia de musica clasica-solia bailar durante horas el mismo baile-aseguro mientras se alejaba y se descalzaba,frente mio comenzo a moverse de una manera suave en puntas de pie,mi primer pensamiento era que aquello parecia doloroso,pero despues su danza comenzo a hipnotizarme,sin pensarlo me sente en uno de los sillones mientras ella se movia de un lado a otro,bailando para mi-¿no es una melodia hermosa?...-sonrio ella mientras daba giros y hacia elegantes poses

-hermosa...-murmure yo sin sacarle los ojos de encima,ella se dio cuenta de que no me referia a la danza y sonrio de un modo peculiar al tiempo que extendia sus manos hacia mi

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?-si hubiese conservado la cordura le explicaria que nunca aprendi a bailar,pero mis manos fueron a su encuentro,ella se paro frente mio dandome la espalda mientras sujetaba mis manos y las alzaba junto con las de ella,como una extension de su cuerpo me hizo girar junto con ella,durante unos segundos me senti muy torpe,pero tras eso una extraña sensacion me inundo,un calor que recorria mi cuerpo,algo que no tenia nada que ver con la exitacion,mientras girabamos al ritmo de la danza senti que no necesitaba verla para saber cuales serian sus siguientes movimientos,incluso podia sentir su voz en mi cabeza murmurando "Soul..Soul",cuando la melodia se hizo mas ritmica mis manos la alzaron en una pose de baile que seguramente se hubiese visto muy bella de lejos,me di cuenta de que ella habia cerrado los ojos mientras dejaba que mis manos guiaran sus movimientos y la alzaran una y otra vez,la musica volvio a hacerse suave y ella volvio a mis brazos en un leve abrazo.

"ella confia en mi..."pense mientras abrazaba su cintura al tiempo que Maka alzaba sus manos en una nueva pose

"yo confio en ti,Soul..."la voz de Maka sono tan clara en mi cabeza que me aleje sorprendido rompiendo el hechizo que se habia formado en la habitacion,Maka tambien se detuvo en un movimiento final,la musica paro.

-te eh escuchado...-le dije agitado mirandola aterrado-te eh escuchado en mi cabeza-

-lo se...-ella tambien estaba algo agitada-nos hemos sincronizado-

-¿eh?...-la mire sin entender,ella fue hasta la cocina y trajo un vaso de agua para mi,yo tome,mi garganta estaba seca

-supongo que tu no lo sabes porque nunca llegaste a hacerlo con los otros Meisters que tuviste,cuando un arma y un tecnico confian aunque sea un poco el uno en el otro forman una sincronizacion que se llama "resonancia de almas"...eso es lo que hemos echo,usualmente ocurre en los combates,pero al parecer tu alma se relajo en el baile y por eso te conectaste con la mia-tras su explicacion me miro algo avergonzada al tiempo que me sacaba el vaso de agua de las manos para beber ella misma.

"¿me conecte con su alma?¿yo?¿con el alma de un Meister?"

-¿estas molesto conmigo Soul?-me pregunto bajando los ojos,la mire sorprendido

-¿por que lo crees?-

-es que se que a ti no te agrada todo esto de los tecnicos y las armas-parecio excusarse

yo me acerque timidamente hasta ella,vacile unos segundos antes de apoyar mi mano sobre su cabeza en una simple caricia

-tu eres diferente supongo...-su cara se ilumino de felicidad y me sonrio,una sonrisa que dejo a mi corazon palpitando con furia

-entonces...¿te gustaria que volviesemos a bailar en algun momento esta pieza?-

-¿como se llama esta melodia?-pregunte,ella se estiro tronando sus musculos y lista para ir al baño a ducharse

-es "el vals de las flores"...-sonrio y por primera vez le devolvi la sonrisa

-es un nombre muy poco cool...-dije mientras me reia de su cara de sorpresa ante mis palabras.

ella se fue algo ofendida al baño pero escuchando de fondo mis carcajadas,no sabia exactamente por que me reia,pero eso me daban mas ganas de reir,quiza por todo aquel tiempo que no habia reido,quiza por el hecho de haber bailado una melodia con un nombre tan raro junto con Maka,quiza por la cara que ella habia puesto,la verdad no lo sabia pero no deje de reir por horas mientras volvia a poner el "vals de las flores"en al reproductor de musica.

Notas de la Autora:

si!las hermanas Thompson resurjen de sus cenizas!

¿quien creen que es la timida novia de Kid?XD

¡no sabran como lidiar con ella!:D

por cierto,para quienes no la reconoscan lo que esta escrito al comienzo del capitulo es el opening Morning Grace de la serie Princess tutu,me gusta la melodia y ademas ese opening incluye una parte de el vals de las flores,que por cierto es de Tchaikovsky

yo soy fan tanto del openign como de la pieza entera XD

¿que les parecio?

deberan esperar un poco mas para el siguiente capi,por que todavia estoy pensando si debo poner la primer batalla o mas situaciones tipicas de convivencia

Ja-ne~


	4. De Pequeños Grandes Momentos

capitulo 4:Los pequeños grandes momentos

"_perdido estoy,cerca de un verano que viaja hacia lo desconocido..._

_roto,en algun lugar..._

_pero yo no tengo miedo en absoluto_

_te dare esto desde el lenguaje de las flores_

_en este blanco,blanco jasmin_

_hay profundos,profundos sentimientos_

_en cualquier momento en que me mires te dire_

_"yo siempre te seguire"_"

Sin siquiera notarlo pase el primer dia de mi convivencia con Maka rapidamente,cuando la noche cayo estaba demasiado agotado fisica y emocionalmente como para que el placer de dormir por primera vez en un cuarto propio me embargara,por lo que esa extraña sensacion de ser sacado de un lugar para ser depositado en otro solo me alcanzo a la mañana siguiente.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano,pero al parecer Maka lo estaba aun mas que yo,cuando sali timidamente de mi habitacion una gama de deliciosos aromas llegaron hasta mi nariz,vestida aun con un pijama y un florido delantal mi compañera de residencia iba de un lado a otro depositando comida en la mesada de la cocina,dado que era un hambriento sin remedio,sin mencionar toda esa hambre acumulada de años de prision, yo pase varios segundos con la vista fija en la comida antes de notar que ella me estaba mirando con una risa plasmada en sus ojos.

-¿a que esperas?deja de babear sobre el piso y ven a desayunar-

yo gruñi como respuesta pero segui su orden,ambos nos sentamos uno al lado del otro,al pasarme los platos de comida su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el mio constantemente,y,aunque esto me ponia nervioso de maneras fisicas note para mis adentros que ya me resultaba casi normal y hasta necesario ese leve tacto tan suyo,ella siempre,desde que nos habiamos conocido,actuaba de una manera suelta conmigo,¿la razon?,ni yo mismo la se,pero lo que era muy claro para mi era que ahora tambien yo podia sentirme relajado frente a ella,sus constantes "¡Soul no derrames jugo sobre tu ropa!"o sus "¿por que pones esa cara aterradora cuando me miras?",se habian vuelto tan necesarios para mi como el aire,la rutina de convivencia que se habia formado entre nosotros desde la oscura celda de prision que hoy tenia el placer de recordar como parte de mi pasado,y,que ahora era desplazada a su casa,producia en mi una especie de catharsis emocional.

-¿que te parece si hoy lo dedicamos a nosotros?-su cantarina voz interrumpio mi linea de pensamientos-ayer fue nuestro primer dia de compañeros pero nos la pasamos de compras con los demas,asi que pense que talvez hoy te gustaria que hiciesemos actividades entre los dos¿que dices?-cuando dejo de hablar me lanzo una sonrisa que estoy seguro usaba cuando queria conseguir total obediencia de los demas,porque creanme,nadie se negaria a esa sonrisa,y yo no era la exepcion

aunque una parte de mi sucia mente deformo parte de sus palabras como la de "dedicarnos a nosotros"o"actividades entre los dos"de igual manera asenti para darle mi diligente "estoy de acuerdo"

-yay~¿que tal si despues de desayunar miramos una pelicula?el dia hoy es muy frio y seguro pronto comenzara a llover,asi que es perfecto para quedarse en casa envueltos en una frazada y comiendo pop dulce-

-¿pop?-la mire intrigado ante la palabra usada,pero ella solo rio y me pidio que trajera una frazada de mi cuarto mientras ella lavaba los platos.

Si lo pensamos detenidamente talvez ella queria fomentar nuestra "relacion de compañeros",el caso es que cuando supere los primeros minutos de frustracion total en cuanto ella nos cubrio a los dos en la misma frazada al tiempo que se recostaba contra mi en el sillon del living y comenze a acostumbrarme a sentir su peso y calidez sobre el lado derecho de mi cuerpo sin reaccionar como un animal en celo,debo admitir que fue una de las situaciones mas bipolares de mi vida,por un lado estaba la sensacion maravillosa de sentir a Maka en esa pura muestra de confianza hacia mi,algo que nadie jamas habia echo antes,y que yo creia no merecer,por otro lado estaba la necesidad fisica que pujaba dentro mio constantemente,me hacia sentir despreciable y traicionero para con ella,pero no habia modo de que la viese de un modo santo,era un hombre,uno muy "hambriento" y ella era una mujer,una preciosa y que confiaba en mi,seria antinatural no reaccionar ante ella,estaba seguro de que Maka ya sabia este detalle y seguro lo habia notado en mi cuerpo cuando se apoyaba sobre mi,pero finguia que no ocurria,quiza con la confianza de que en algun momento mi cuerpo se acostumbrase al suyo,y aunque esto ocurriese yo estaba seguro de que no por eso dejaria de provocarme,muy en lo profundo comenzaba a sospechar que con el tiempo lo unico que cambiaria para mi a nivel fisico seria que mi cuerpo dejaria de aceptar cualquier femina para concentrarse solo en ella,eso era algo atemorizante en cierto modo,pero tampoco era algo contra lo que podia luchar.

-¿Soul?-su voz sono muy cerca de mi oreja por lo que di un pequeño salto,cuando gire a verla note que tambien su cara estaba cerca

-¿q-q-que o-ocurre?-me odie por tartamudear frente a ella

-¿te aburres?-sonaba algo triste,quiza por el hecho de que yo lucia mas concentrado en mis pensamientos que en la pelicula,que debia admitir tenia buena pinta,solo que yo tenia demasiado en que pensar

-no...yo...uhm-¿que debia decirle?...no estaba muy seguro,usualmente ella era quien sostenia las conversaciones pero sabia que seria mas facil para ambos si interactuabamos mas

-¿eh echo algo malo?-puso una expresion triste

-¡no!-solte demasiado rapido su rotro se poso en el mio,una mirada profunda,como la primera vez que la vi,durante una fraccion de segundos mi cara se habia acercado a la de ella con toda la intencion de besarla,pero en cuanto me di cuenta de estos pensamientos me aleje rapidamente pero sin romper el contacto que teniamos uno junto al otro,ella parecio notar mis gestos con esa habilidad que habia adquirido en nuestras juntas de la prision

-...ehm...creo que se que te ocurre-comenzo muy roja-es algo bastante normal...aunque no por ello te vuelve menos pervertido-por un momento me lanzo una mirada de amenaza que logro asustarme,pero tras eso se acerco a mi cara hasta que sus labios tocaron mi frente,era un beso inocente pero muy calido-deberas seguir solucionando tus "problemas"solo Soul-el echo de que ella supiera de esto me avergonzo,lanze un bufido lastimero que la hizo reir y volvio a recostarse sobre mi en un contacto un poco mas intimo que el anterior,que ironicamente me relajo mas que antes,mientras trataba de concetrarme en la pelicula una pregunta se formo automaticamente en mi cabeza

"¿ella es virgen?"

me parecia increible dado que tenia mi misma edad,bueno,la mayoria de las armas en la prision que eran varones jovenes eran virgenes dado que aunque las celdas estaban distribuidas de un modo mixto ambos sexos no tenian una oportunidad de tener encuentros "mas cercanos"sin la vigilancia de los guardias,como era de esperarse,la mujeres no estaban incluidas en esta ley,ya que si no se aprovechaban de ellas los guardias primero,entonces lo hacian los meisters que las "adoptaban".

tristemente yo seguia siendo virgen,aunque no a falta de "candidatas",sino que hasta que conoci a Maka no habia tendio la intencion de "vivir"mi vida,ni siquiera habia pensado en el futuro,solia vivir la vida dia a dia,no pensaba mas alla de los siguientes diez minutos,aunque suene triste,todos esos nuevos sentimientos y emociones de "¿que sucedera mañana?"habian nacido a partir del dia que conoci a Maka,todos esos sentimientos nuevos le pertenecian a ella,todos y cada uno de ellos.

sin pensarlo mis brazo rodearon su pequeño cuerpo,ella se sorprendio un poco pero volvio a relajarse sobre mi pecho,solto una risita de diversion cuando me oyo suspirar derrotado.

Desde que la conocia esos instintos se habian vuelto dia tras dia mas insistentes,aunque paresca increible,las noches frias en la prision se tornaron sportables por aquellos "sucios"pensamientos,hasta cierto punto yo era capaz de dominarme,podia evitar tocarla,pero controlar mis pensamientos era algo que escapaba de mi poder,cuando Maka se pegaba a mi y podia oler su aroma o sentir la suavidad de su piel el hambre animal se revolvia dentro mio como un demonio encerrado que aullaba por salir,mis pensamientos decian "tomala,tomala...tu eres mas fuerte¿no es una presa facil?",pero yo los ignoraba,tener esa clase de ideas me hacian sentir terriblemente mal cuando Maka me sonreia con esa hermosa muestra de confianza,pero sin que pudiese remediarlo habia nacido hombre,y,por ende lo que los mortales llaman "lujuria"era algo que abundaba en mi.

Al pasar los dias pude notar que efectivamente mi teoria de "selectividad"acerca de mis gustos fisicos se estaba volviendo realidad,como Maka queria que conociese la zona y me "adaptase"lo mas rapido posible,solia llevarme con ella a todos lados,cosa que admitire yo odiaba por que me hacia sentir torpe y fuera de lugar,aunque no lo pareciese mi odio hacia los meisters(y a la inversa)no habia disminuido ni un poco,cuando mientras caminaba por la calle junto a Maka alguno de ellos nos miraba(mas especificamente si la miraban a ella)las miradas que yo les devolvia eran de puro veneno,y,aunque gustosamente hubiera desahogado mi frustracion en una pelea contra alguno de ellos,mi fidelidad hacia Maka me lo impedia,oh si,habia alcanzado un nivel insospechable de "fidelidad"por aquella extraña chica de rubios cabellos,no solo me sentia libre y comodo junto a ella,sino que ademas se habia vuelto valiosa e irremplazable para mi,con el pasar de los dias y aunque intentaba repetirmelo a mi mismo cientos de veces,yo la sentia cada vez mas "mia",aunque realmente no fuese asi,era imposible detenerlo,ella solia dedicarse a mi por completo,consultandome sobre la comida o cosas cotidianas de la casa,incluso habia descubierto que si yo le "ordenaba"algo como cuando solia decir"si vas a salir deberias abrigarte"o "no deberias dejar tus zapatos ahi"ella me obedecia sin hacer berrinches,para ella yo no era un "objeto"a su disposicion(aunque creanme,patetico o no yo bien lo seria)era mas bien un "compañero",finalmente podia aceptar esa palabra sin sentir odio hacia los meisters,pero por supuesto este sentimiento de "cariño incondicional"solo se aplicaba con Maka.

Volviendo a lo que intentaba explicar,lastimosamente me di cuenta de que aun si naturalmente yo lo quisiese las demas mujeres no llamaban mi atencion del mismo modo poderoso en que la sola presencia de Maka lo hacia,obviamente aunque lo hubiesen echo yo no hubiese ido con ninguna,pero eso tambien me quitaba la posibilidad de usar alguna como "sustituta"de la que realmente queria,si,pueden decirlo...soy despreciable.

-Soul¿puedes vigilar el agua de la caldera?yo voy a tomar un baño-

Era denoche cuando la voz de Maka me saco del maravilloso mundo en el que la cosa llamada "television"me habia sumergido,obedientemente me pare y fui hasta donde Maka se encontraba al tiempo que le lanzaba una expresion de "no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres que haga",ella rio

-haha...solo tienes que apagar la cocina cuando comienze a salir mucho vapor¿entiendes?la apagas de aqui-me señalo el interruptor de la cocina,bien aquello parecia facil-voy a ducharme...ah y no vayas a abrir la canilla mientras me baño¿ok?-

durante unos segundos la contemple irse por el pasillo que llevaba al baño para luego traer una silla y ponerla frente a la cocina,me sente en ella sin apartar los ojos de la caldera,como un buen perro guardian que acata obedientemente la orden que su amo le a dado,algunos minutos despues,desde el baño me llego el sutil sonido de la ducha,sin pensarlo cerre mis ojos.

"esta bañandose..."

me retorci un poco sobre la silla buscando comodidad

"eso significa que esta desnuda..."

la cocina de la casa de pronto me resulto sofocante,los sonidos que provenian del baño parecian amplificarse

"basta Soul,detente ahora que puedes..."

mis manos subieron hasta mi pecho,mi corazon latia con fuerza

"dios,con el agua sobre ella,debe verse tan bien...mhmm"

entre el sonido del duchero un segundo sonido comenzo a sentirse

"Maka..."

mis manos bajaron hasta mi entrepierna...¿que era ese molesto e irritable sonido?

-¿que rayos?-exclame fastidiado abriendo los ojos y descubriendo un monton de vapor saliendo de la caldera,el vapor salia con tanta fuerza que producia un chillido infernal,molesto por ser "interrumpido"me lanze sobre la caldera para sacarla de encima del fuego,en cuanto mis manos la tocaron el dolor me golpeo como un latigazo,chille al tiempo que abria la canilla de la cocina desesperado en busca del agua fria,en cuanto la satsifacion del agua calmando mis doloridas manos llego un estridente grito que provenia del baño se oyo,sin pensarlo dos veces sali disparado hacia el lugar listo para proteger a Maka de quien fuese que la estaba atacando,abri la puerta del baño de una patada pero de ninguna manera estaba preparado para lo que vi.

-¡kyaaaa!¡quema,quema!-alejandose de la aparente agua hirviendo la mismisima Maka tal cual dios la habia traido al mundo salia disparada del duchero y se estampaba de golpe contra mi lanzandonos a ambos al suelo frio y algo humedo del baño,durante unos segundos olvide donde estaba y quien diablos era yo,como si mi mente hubiese sido drenada ante la divina imagen que tenia en frente,o mejor dicho,sobre mi,el cuerpo humedo,tibio y desnudo de Maka estaba apretandose con fuerza contra el mio,por un momento la dolorosa necesidad fisica se calmo al ser "estimulada"por otro cuerpo,pero esos celestiales segundos llegaron a su fin tan rapido como llegaron,el golpe de exitacion en mi llego a su cuspide,toda mi sangre se agito y acontinuacion todo se volvio negro.

Cuando volvi al mundo de los vivos tenia un trapo humedo en mi frente,un torniquete de papel en mis fosas nasales y una Maka muy procupada sentada aun lado mio,aparentemente estaba en mi habitacion,aunque no recordaba como habia llegado alli.

-¿estas bien Soul?-me pregunto mi compañera tan pronto me vio reaccionar,intente incorporarme pero ella me lo inpidio

-¿que ocurrio...me golpeaste?-uno de sus librazos mortales seguro

-ehm...no-¿no?entonces que..-tu...uhm...tu tuviste una emorragia nasal...y..otra cosa-

"¿eh?¿una hemorragia na...?¿un momento...que otra cosa?"

-¿que...?-

-¡no te enojes,pero estabas inconciente y-y-yo no podia dejarte asi,asi que yo...tuve que...!-su cara enrojecio por completo,al tiempo que se la tapa con las manos y me hacia una seña hacia mi entrepierna

sin entender yo levante las sabanas para mirarme,todo parecia normal,nada extraño,nada fuera de...un momento

"¿yo tenia puesto esos boxers azules...no eran verdes?"

oh no...

..porfavor,se que yo no creo en ningun dios,pero,si realmente existe uno,porfavor te suplico que no haya pasado lo que ella insinua que paso,porfavor...

-t-t-tu...ehm...bueno pues...tu...creo que...-Maka se saco las manos de la cara para "intentar"mirarme,cosa en la que fallo-creo que...tu cuerpo se emociono demasiado y de golpe y por eso...-

"no,porfavor no lo digas,porfavor,porfavor,te lo imploro..."

-tu "terminaste"-

"¡NOOOO!"

-y yo tuve que arrastrarte hasta el cuerto y cambiar tus...-

-detente porfavor..-gemi lastimeramente mientras me cubria la cabeza con la almohada deseando fervientemente que la tierra me tragase

"ella me vio...me vio...me vio"mis pensamientos hiceron eco dentro de mi ya de por si vacia cabeza

-¡tampoco es tan terrible!-exclamo ella indignada-¡tu me viste tambien,me parece justo que yo te haya visto,ademas somos compañeros,no es nada raro que...!-cuando yo saque mi cabeza de abajo de la almohada para verla soprendido ante sus declaraciones ella se detuvo avergonzada-y-yo...no me refiero a que...tu sabes...no es que quiera usarte de esa m-manera...-

"no estas siendo nada convincente"pense observandola enrojecer y sudar

-bueno tu sabes,es una reaccion natural...tambien me pasa a veces-

"¿eh?"

intente detener mi boca pero fue inutil

-¿conmigo?-ella solto un chillido de verguenza y se levanto de golpe de donde estaba sentada rehuyendo mi mirada inquisitiva

-¡c-c-c-c-como sea!¡descansa!-solto en un confuso balbuceo al tiempo que salia literalmente huyendo del mi cuarto,espere unos segundos y pude oir la puerta de su cuarto azotarse

"¿que fue todo eso...?"

me recoste sobre mi cama algo relajado,aunque fuese una experiencia vergonzosa al menos aquello habia liberado un poco la tension en mi adolorido cuerpo

-pero aun duele...-murmure

la imagen de la Maka desnuda y chorreando agua volvio a mis pensamientos,pero esta vez no hice nada por detenerlos,¿que mas daba?...ella ya me habia visto,ya conocia mis reacciones frente a ella,aun si era vergonzoso no seria el fin del mundo si al menos durante esa noche sus sueños eran acompañados por mis gemidos,ya me habia contenido suficiente,al menos en la tranquilidad de mi habitacion,sobre esa comoda cama,aunque fuese por unos momentos,queria imaginar que eran las manos de Maka y no las mia las que ahora daban placer a mi cuerpo.

Notas de la Autora:

finalmente esto se esta poniendo horny~

perdon si el capi es corto,es tarde y tengo sueño XD

pero dejando eso de lado¿que les parecio?

Maka es mas mente sucia de lo que se ve a simple vista

intentare hacerlos contenerse lo mas que pueda,pero no les asguro nada XD

al menos tendran mas momentos de tension antes de que se desate el caos :D

ademas recordemos que los dos son inexpertos,aunque Soul es mas instintivo y lanzado.

por cierto la letra que abre el cap es Jasmin de Yui Makino y creo que un opening de Tsubasa chronicles

una cancion muy linda.

por cierto Soul se esta volviendo muy pegado a Maka,veamos cuando logra entender la situacion acerca de lo que le esta pasando con ella y viceversa.

ja-ne~


	5. Miedos Infantiles

Capitulo 5:Miedos Infantiles

_"Un pequeño malvado pajaro carpintero_

_otro dia picoteando tus hoyos_

_arruinando los bosques,destructor de arboles_

_el enfurecido viejo dios del bosque _

_convirtio tu pobre pico en un cuchillo envenenado_

_pobre pequeño pajaro carpintero,ahora tus nidos estan todos destruidos_

_tu comida llena de toxinas,_

_toca a tus amigos,y ellos moriran uno a uno cayendo a tus pies_

_oh triste pequeño pajaro carpintero,_

_lagrimas venenosas,resplandeciendo y brillando,derramandose y quemando tus mejillas..."_

Aunque mi plan para aquel dia era evitar lo mas posible a Maka tras la vergonzosa experiencia vivida hacia apenas veinticuatro horas,una vez mas comprobe que el destino tiene un serio rencor hacia mañana el clima era gelido y la nieve cubria gran parte de las calles de la ciudad,habia sido informado en la television que aquel dia se realizaria un "Meister Carnival"en la prision de Death City,esto no era nada nuevo para mi,quien en su momento habia sido un espectador de tal matanza sin sentido entre armas y Meisters desarmados,pero no era hasta ese momento en el que me daba cuenta de lo que este espectaculo significaba realmente;Maka habia sido mi ilustradora en dicho tema,segun el director de Death City,las armas eran seres experimentales "demasiado valiosos"como para entregarse con facilidad,por lo que las opciones de "adopcion permanente"para poder quedarte con un arma como parte de tu familia significaba que debias demostrar que tenias la fuerza suficiente como para hacerte cargo de ella si esta algun dia "enloquecia",todo esta estupidez generalizada se deribaba en puro entretenimiento grotesco y sadico para las masas,el carnaval de meisters era entonces un ring en plena Death City en donde un meister desarmado que planeaba adoptar un arma usaba sus ondas de alma y su habilidad en la pelea contra un cierto numero de oponentes,como era de esperarse las matanzas eran casi siempre a favor de las armas,quienes podian desatar sus años de furia contenida y rencor hacia los tecnicos,hasta donde yo sabia,pues lo habia precenciado con mis propios ojos,el primer duelo en el cual no se habia terminado en muertes multiples habia sido el de Black*Star,parte por su gran fuerza,parte por el respeto que las armas le tenian,pero incluso asi,habia sido una lucha sangrienta,si Kid habia peleado tambien yo no lo recordaba.

Pero,lo mas importante en todo este asunto,era que este futuro carnaval de meisters significaba que la proxima tecnico en pelear contra las armas seria Maka,mi Maka,mi dulce y fraguil Maka.

-¡diles que yo peleare por ti!-chille enfurecido ni bien Maka termino su explicacion acerca del contenido del carnaval-¡yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de ellos,tu no tienes porque peelear,eres una chica con un demonio!¡¿en que rayos estan pensando?-era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encontraba tan indignado y elevaba tanto mi voz,mi compañera solo me observaba en plena calma y sin alterarse,eso consiguio enfurecerme aun mas-¡¿por que estas tan calmada en esto?-grite colerico

-calmate-dijo ella con suavidad pero su voz me amilando casi por completo como si me lo hubiese ordenado

-estamos de acuerdo en que yo soy tu meister¿verdad?-yo asenti inmediatamente,ella sonrio-entonces...siendo la tecnica de un arma tan impactante como una guadaña,futura "guadaña mortal"¿realmente crees que dejare que me maten en una cosa tan estupida como ese carnaval?-

"¡rayos!¡no lo entiendo Maka!¿por que estas tan tranquila?¿acaso no te das cuenta de cuan asustado estoy?¿acaso no entiendes que estoy aterrado de que algo malo te ocurra?"

la verdad es que si ella logro ver el miedo en mis ojos finguio que no estaba ahi y me pidio que me preparase para salir hacia Death City en una hora.

"al parecer yo no tengo voz en esto..."pense al tiempo que me encerraba en mi cuarto y me daba el lujo de azotar la puerta con fuerza"estupida,estupida¡eres una estupida Maka!"

Durante casi todo el viaje yo ignore a mi compañera,tratando de convencerla mentalmente e insultandola al mismo tiempo para mis adentros,sabia que Maka estaba enterada de la mayor parte de estos pensamientos solo con dirijirme una leve mirada,me conocia bastante y podia reconocer cuando estaba realmente furioso,y ese era uno de esos verdad era que estaba demasiado enfurecido y preocupado a la vez como para realmente comprender el echo que nuevamente el universo entero complotaba en mi contra para hacerme volver a ese infernal lugar,para colmo casi como me imaginaba,o peor,el enorme patio central de Death City ya estaba preparado para los combates que se llevarian ese dia,el director de la carcel,un indeseable hombre que vestia de traje negro con una galera y una enorme nariz se encontraba en el palco central observando encantado la batalla en vivio que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento,yo ni me voltee a ver la pobre inocente criatura que estaba siendo desmembrada por las armas sobre aquel ring,Maka tampoco volteo.

Al parecer,dado que Maka era una de las "combatientes"nuestro lugar de observacion era en la primera fila,donde para mi sorpresa ya se encontraban sentados Black*Star y Kid sin mirar tampoco el espectaculo,en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron yo estuve apunto de decirles algo pero me percate de los puños firmemente cerrados del peliceleste,tanto que sus uñas habian lastimado la palma de sus manos y ahora sangraban,Kid estaba en iguales condiciones pero intento "sonreir"al vernos,Aprovechando que Maka se acerco primero para hablar con el yo fui directamente a Black.

-lo se...-gruño antes de que yo abriera la boca-creeme lose,le partiria la boca al maldito bastardo del director si las cosas fueran diferentes,pero no es el echo de que Maka pueda salir "lastimada"lo que realmente me preocupa...-

yo no pude contenerme mas

-¿pero que dices?¡tiene que haber una manera de que me dejen pelear a mi...!-Black*Star hizo que me alejara un poco de Maka y Kid para que esta no nos oyera

-¡tu no entiendes,ese no es el problema..!-era la primera vez en mi vida que oia al "gran dios"desesperado y angustiado,pero de echo era verdad,yo realmente no entendia,obviamente el mayor problema era el que Maka saliese lastimada o muerta..

"no pienses en eso,porfavor,no pienses en eso...¡primero muerto yo!"

una vez mas lanze una mirada desesperada a Black para que este me explicara lo que alli ocurria,pero entonces una especie de bosina se escucho en todo el patio junto a un bullicio y grito general por parte de los presos que ocupaban las gradas,no necesite mirar el patio ensangrentado para saber como habia terminado el combate,obviamente el Meister habia perdido.

-¡KEI,KEI!-los gritos desesperados y desgarradores de la que sin duda habia sido el arma del muchacho fueron opacados por los victoreos bulgares de los presos,yo suplique fervientemente al cielo que no me tocase vivir algo asi.

-¡damas y caballeros,espero que esteis disfrutando de nuestro entretenido espectaculo!-la voz del presentador sono irracionalmente alegre y sin dejarse inmutar por los guardias quienes arrastraban al arma que habia quedado sin tecnico de vuelta a las celdas de Death City-¡y espero que disfruteis igualmente nuestro proximo combate el cual sera una pelea de nivel 20!-

aquello era algo que yo recordaba,el nivel de las peleas simbolizaba el numero de oponentes que el tecnico tendria,mi corazon se oprimio contra mi pecho como si alguien hubiese incrustado la mano en el y lo hubiese estrujado

"porfavor que esa no sea la pelea de Maka,porfavor,porfavor..."mis ojos se dirijieron automaticamente hacia ella,pero ella ya no estaba junto a Kid,de echo ya no estaba en la platea junto a nosotros,me puse de pie al instante mientras me lanzaba sobre la baranda de las gradas desesperado,ahi,encima del ring y vestida con el mismo encantador vestido blanco que se habia puesto esa mañana se encontraba Maka,con una expresion inelegible para mi.

-¡por favor chicos,dadle la bienvenida a esta belleza de tecnico!¡la ya conocida Maka Albarn!seguro que muchos quisieran incarle el diente¿no?-los gritos y guarradas por parte del publico no se hicieron esperar,echo una fiera yo intente bajarme de las gradas para matar al bastardo que estaba haciendo de presentador y ya de paso sacar a Maka de ahi,pero dos pares de manos me lo impidieron,yo forceje insultandolos pero los chicos solo me sujetaron con mas fuerza.

-¡calmate Soul!-la voz de Kid intento sonar tranquila,pero yo podia detectar la preocupacion latente en esas dos palabras,Black*Star y el eran muy fuertes pero yo estaba en estado animal y en cualquier momento iba a ceder ante la desesperacion de sacar mi guadaña y atacarlos a ellos si era necesario,oh si,entre Maka y el mundo,lo siento pero yo elegia a Maka.

-¡se que no lo entiendes ahora,pero porfavor calmate y cree en ella!-esta vez las palabras de Kid si lograron calmarme un poco-pero...-su voz vacilo-porfavor,acepta tambien este lado suyo...-

"¿que?"no pude preguntarselo por que la bosina que daba inicio al combate sono

-¡tened una pelea limpia!-dijo sarcasticamente el locutor,como pude me arrastre hasta el barandal nuevamente para observar a aquellos que serian los contrincantes de Maka,quien lucia aterradoramente tranquila,eran unos veinte tipos,de entre ellos reconocia a unos cuantos con los que yo mismo ya habia salido muy mal en nuestros combates durante la hora de comida cuando aun era residente de la carcel,mientras los observaba intente recordar que armas eran.

"cuchillo,espada,latigo,alambre de puas,sierra..."

durante unos segundos mis ojos siguieron los movimientos de las armas sin darme cuenta de el echo de que ellos se lanzaban en carrera hacia Maka,mi respiracion se detuvo,el chico-cuchillo y el espada fueron los primeros en llegar a ella,ambos la estocaron de frente,mi cuerpo se movio instintivamente hacia adelante listo para lanzarme hacia el ring incluso si debia pasar por encima de Black y Kid pero entonces varios alaridos se escucharon,le tomo varios segundo procesar a mi cerebro el echo de que aquellos alaridos no eran de una chica.

Y entonces lo vi,de alguna manera en los cuerpos de los dos chicos se habian formado enormes cortes en sus pechos y brazos,otros dos se lanzaron hacia Maka,esta vez mis ojos no se apartaron de ella,mi tecnico salto esquivando la estocada de la mano de sierra del tipo,dando un salto impresionante se paro encima del brazo de este al tiempo que giraba en una especie de movimiento de baile y le pateaba la cara golpeandolo con tanta fuerza que este era lanzado fuera del ring y se estampaba contra una de las plateas,mis ojos parpadearon un segundo incredulos y en ese tiempo otro tipo se lanzo contra ella empuñando su mano lanza,Maka volvio a esquivar el nuevo ataque con una velocidad inhumana y lanzaba una patada al brazo del hombre,no se como,pero la rafaga de aire que el movimiento creo partio en dos la lanza,el tipo lanzo un alarido chirriante en cuanto su brazo volvia a la normalidad pero esta vez cortado por donde deberia de haber estado su mano,Maka no le dio tiempo a seguir lamenatdose por que volvio a patearlo,esta vez expulsandolo del ring como habia echo con el anterior.

uno,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco,seis...

la sangre de las armas y trozos de carne cortados comenzo a llenar el suelo del ring

siete,ocho,nueve,diez ,once,doce,trece...

cada vez que Maka ejercia un nuevo movimiento enormes cortadas aparecian en los cuerpos de sus oponentes como si tuviese cuchillas invisibles en sus brazos y piernas

catorce,quince,dieciseis,diecisiete...

durante una fraccion de segundos pude vislumbrarlo,la expresion de locura asesina en su usualmente dulce rostro,la misma expresion que en algun momento antes de conocerla yo habia sabido tener,los ojos de Maka se habian vuelto rojos¿o era mi confundida cabeza?

dieciocho,diecinueve...veinte.

la bosina sono aunciando el final del combate,el vestido blanco de Maka estaba ahora totalmente cubierto de sangre,pero no de la suya,ninguno,ni uno de aquellos veinte hombres habia conseguido ponerle un solo dedo encima,y todos estaban ahora cortados y desangrados en el suelo del ring a los pies de Maka,durante unos segundos el publico se quedo en silencio,el locutor se habia quedado petrificado tambien...¿cuanto habia durado la pelea?¿treinta segundos?...no era posible.

"¿q-que...que es esto?¿que pasa?"mi mente estaba bloqueda ante la imagen que se habia impregnado en mis pupilas,la de una Maka de expresion salvaje,como si aquella matanza la hubiese excitado,gozando de cortar y destazar,con todas mis fuerzas intente cerrar los ojos para escapar de esa realidad,pero no lo logre,mis ojos no se apartaron de ella,nisiquiera cuando los suyos buscaron mi rostro entre el publico,su cara salpicada de sangre se volteo tan rapido en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto,yo no sabia con que rostro estaba mirandola,pero al parecer esa fue la razon por la cual sus ojos de golpe se volvieron vidriosos,ella habia rehuido a mi mirada.

-ehm pues...¡bueno,felicidades a la ganadora,la señorita Albarn!-al parecer el locutor habia encontrado denuevo su voz,pero el publico se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral de frio miedo,Maka no volvio a verme cuando se bajo del ring y se dirijio a los vestidores, y no fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba temblando,igual que los demas.

¿que esta pasando?...

¿que esta pasando?...

La pregunta hacia eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez¿que habia sido aquello?¿quien era aquella chica rubia que se parecia a Maka pero quien sin duda no era ella?¿quien habia sido la que habia peleado sobre el ring?¿quien?...

Los pensamientos no me abandonaron en todo el rato que me tomo darme cuenta de que las gradas habian sido vaciadas de los demas prisioneros y ahora en ellas solo quedabamos Black*Star,Kid y yo,estos dos primeros no apartaban las vistas de mi preocupados,algo vacilante Kid fue el primero en acercarse a mi.

-¿Soul estas bien?-

"¿como carajo puedes preguntarme eso?"mi mente grito,si hubiese sido Maka seguro que hubiese entendido mi expresion,pero no era ella

"Maka..."pensar en ella hizo que mi pecho doliera con alarmante fuerza,como si mi alma hubiese sido golpeada"Maka..."

-¿Soul?-insistio Kid,yo ya no pude con mi propio peso y me derrumbe sobre uno de los bancos de piedra que conformaban las plateas,sujete con fuerza mi cabeza,con tanta que de echo comenzo a dolerme aun mas de lo que ya me dolia,todavia temblaba

-¿que a sido eso?-logre decir,aunque mi voz sono como si estuviese a punto de echarme a llorar,lo cual no distaba de la realdiad

-"eso"a sido Maka-me aclaro Black,por unos segundos su voz sono ruda,no lo soporte mas y me lanze contra el derribandolo al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de su remera

-¡NO JODAS CONMIGO BASTARDO!¡¿como puedes decirme que eso a sido Maka,como esperas que yo lo acepte y diga "oh si tienes razon"tan tranquilamente?¡no hay manera de que esa haya sido mi Maka!-mi cuerpo temblo con mas fuerza,estaba seguro de que Black*Star estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no emprenderla a golpes contra mi,y yo estaba en la misma situacion,Kid se acerco listo para intervenir pero fue la voz de un hombre lo que nos hizo detenernos

-parad ya chavales,no quiero que Maka los encuentre asi cuando vuelva-

era un tipo alto y pelirrojo,de frios ojos azules,por un momento mi cabeza se salio de los pensamientos desesperados que habian surcado por ella hasta el momento,yo conocia a este tipo

-¿tu eres la Death Scyte de la ciudad?-murmure por lo bajo sin creerlo

-tengo un nombre niñato,soy Spirit,Spirit Albarn-su voz era altiva pero no fue eso lo que me hizo sorprenderme

"Albarn...¿ha dicho Albarn?"no era posible

-soy el padre de Maka-afrimo al parecer percatandose de mis pensamientos-y tu...¿eras su arma?-

mi corazon latio enfurecido,inmediatamente solte a Black para ponerme delante de el en una pose desafiante

-yo SOY su arma-dije con firmeza,pero para mi sopresa el tipo sonrio,detras de mi pude sentir el golpe "amistoso"de Black en mi espalda

-¡anda si ya nos tenias preocupados viejo!-solto con tono simplon Black,yo los mire sin comprender pero entonces los engranajes de mi cabeza se conectaron

-¡yo no voy a dejar de ser su arma,no me importa como sea ella realmente!-dije decidido-¡ella no tiene que pelear asi,soy yo quien debe defenderla,soy yo quien debe ensuciarse las manos!-el pelirrojo se acerco a mi y palmeo mi hombro

-esto va un poco mas alla de todo,pero eso es algo que ella misma debe decidir si contarte o no,porfavor dale su tiempo-yo lo mire sin entender,pero el me lanzo una expresion de profunda sabiduria-ademas,creo que ya lo sabes,pero ella hoy a peleado por ti,para que no te separaran de ella,por ahora eso debe de ser suficiente-yo no le respondi,solo me limite a bajar la cabeza intentando procesar todo lo que habia sucedido,diriji una mirada de arrepentimiento a Black quien se limito a sonreirme con sinceridad y comprension en su tipica pose de "soy un dios y estoy por encima esos problemas de mortales"

muy en lo profundo de mi me di cuenta de que despues de todo yo no sabia nada de Maka,si lo pensaba racionalmente era obvio que ella seria una meister fuerte,de lo contrario Black y Kid hubiesen echo algo para detener la pelea,yo no conocia su pasado,ni la clase de persona que habia sido antes de conocerme,pero lo cierto era,como habia dicho Spirit,que para mi era suficiente,si Maka decidia contarmelo o no era decision suya,mi alma ya le pertenecia,sin importar quien hubiese sido,quien era o en quien se convirtiese en un futuro,yo la seguiria hasta el mismo infierno y mas alla.

por un momento mi agotada alma vibro de excitacion y necesidad,no necesitaba alzar la vista para saber que frente mio se encontraba ella,pero igualmente lo hice,ahi estaba,con ropa limpia y con el cabello en una coleta,rehuyendo a mi mirada con una exprecion agotada y avergonzada,yo no me detuve a pensarlo ni un momento,fui directo a ella y la abraze,acunandola en mis brazos.

-estaba tan preocupado-confese,dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio,a ella le tomo un momento de incomprencion absoluta coresponder mi abrazo,pero cuando lo hizo senti mi alma saltar de alegria,rogandome por que no la volviera a dejar ir,porque la retuviera en mis barzos,suplicandome que curara con su presencia y con ese contacto todo el dolor que habia sentido ese dia,la necesitaba,a la Maka dulce de siempre,a la que enfurecia si no comia los platillos horribles que cocinaba,a la que se recostaba sobre mi cuando se quedaba dormida viendo la tele,simplemente a mi Maka.

-l-lo siento...no quize preocuparte-murmuro con la voz entrecortada,yo la aprete un poco mas,ella se aferro a mi campera-porfavor,volvamos a casa Soul-

"a casa..."

-si...volvamos a casa-

Notas De La Autora:

bueno antes que nada la cancion que abre el capitulo es "la cancion del carpintero"del anime deadman wonderland,quien de echo fue mi mayor inspiracion para crear este fic.

ademas de eso,se que este capi les dejo mil dudas y seguramente muchas ideas erroneas,pero les recomiendo que no se hagan hipotesis,esta historia dara muchos giros a partir de ahora,aunque yo creo que algunos se daran cuanta enseguida de como iran las cosas.

a los que extrañan a Crona,no se preocupen que ya aparecera y es un personaje relativamente importante.

ja-ne


	6. Erase una vez,un arma y su tecnico

Capitulo 6:Erase una vez...un arma y un tecnico

_"..el viento agita mi capa esta noche_

_una vez mas me encuentro peleando_

_pero,ah no perdere otra vez..._

_vamos,vamos,¿que estamos esperando?_

_al bailar en el aire¡es emocionante!_

_puedo sentir...la victoria_

_dos destinos que anhelan estar juntos_

_si mis ojos..._

_y los tuyos..._

_creen el uno en el otro..."_

Aquella mañana fui cruelmente despertado a los gritos por la loca desquiciada pero muy hermosa de mi "tecnico",era alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando entro a mi cuarto en estado de alerta roja y me arrastro literalmente al baño diciendo cosas como "¡vamos a llegar tarde!",me recordo terriblemente al conejo blanco de aquel libro que ella me habia leido en uno de nustros dias de lectura en prision.

por unos segundos,la imagen de una Maka con largas orejas de conejo y un pompon agitandose en su cola eclipso cualquier insulto que tuviese para dirijirle ante tal injusticia mañanera.

-¡ayer olvide por completo decirtelo!-comenzo a hablar al tiempo que abria las canillas del baño para llenar la bañera,yo intentaba acurrucarme sobre el inodoro para volver a dormir acompañado de la Maka-conejo de mi imaginacion-¡iremos al domo de combate de los meisters!ya veras sera genial todos los meisters se reunen alli para tener combates amistosos...-comenzo a explicar mientras yo babeaba y reia estupidamente ante mis imagenes mentales

-conejo~...-antes de que la Maka-conejo de mis sueños me besara,una sensacion muy fria y humeda me golpeo-¡gyaaa!-abri los ojos asustado solo para encontrarme con la verdadera Maka(y por ende mas temible)con una jarra ya vacia de agua fria que habia lanzado sobre mi por no estar prestandole la debida atencion que una "dama"como ella merecia.

-honestamente Soul...¿me estabas oyendo?-

-no la verdad-admiti con descaro,ella se lanzo sobre mi tirandonos a los dos al suelo y comenzo a quitarme la remera que por el agua se me habia pegado al cuerpo,yo me aterre al segundo que senti su peso sobre mi,ella parecio notarlo por que puso "su"sonrisa de soy-una-gran-diosa-obedeceme-simple-mortal

-haz estado siendo una arma muy mala Soulcito-dijo,y juro que hasta ronroneo

"¡¿SOULCITO?¡¿Soulcito quien?"chillo mi mente indignada,pero este pensamiento se corto,y de echo tambien cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiese tenido en cuanto Maka se mecio sobre mi restregando con total descaro su entrepierna sobre la mia,el movimiento me tomo tan desprevenido que gemi sonoramente,al darme cuanta de ello abri los ojos de golpe lanzandole una cara de odio absoluto a Maka y apretando los labios con fuerza negandome a complacer su tortura.

-jajaja...¿que es ese puchero tan lindo Soulcito~?-se apreto un poco mas contra mi y apoyo sus manos sobre las mias,elevandomelas por encima de mi cabeza-esto es una orden directa Soul,te prohibo mover tus manos-dijo al tiempo que soltaba mis manos y decendia hasta la cicatriz que tenia en mi pecho,respiro sobre ella y todo mi cuerpo temblo.

-¡oye estas de broma ni creas que...!-comenze a chillar indignado pero ella apoyo una mano sobre mi boca

-tampoco puedes hablar-dijo y yo me odie a mi mismo por obedecer su orden y cerrar la boca

"¡eres estupido Soul!¿por que estas dejando que juegue contigo de esa manera?¡es obvio que quiere vengarse por tus estupidas hormonas!"

-no fingas que esto no te agrada Soulcito,tu cuerpo te delata y ya te e odio gimiendo por las noches-

"¡AHA!¿no te lo decia ya?¡es una maldita rencorosa!"

Maka sonrio complacida ante mis sonrojo y mi expresion de terror,para mis adentros puse todo mi esfuerzo en no desquiciarme y hacerle algo terrible,pero indiscutiblemente mi cuerpo salto en cuanto sus labios tocaron mi pecho,con una tortuosa lentitud ella beso toda la piel que mi cicatriz ocupaba hasta que llego a mis hombros,mis manos arañaron el suelo del baño cuando su boca se abrio para "morder"mi hombro,orden o no yo no pude reprimir el lastimoso gemido,ella me mordio un poco mas fuerte,pero lejos de doler aquello se sintio electrizante,su cuerpo comenzo a moverse sobre el mio,acariciando su entrepierna contra la mia,fue entonces cuando me di cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"ella quiere terminar...usandome a mi"el pensamiento me soprendio,abri mis ojos para verla,durante unos segundos la imagen con la que me tope fue de las imagenes mas fuertes que podrian impregnarse a mi mente,mas que la Maka sonriente o la Maka endemoniada,esta Maka tenia los ojos entrecerrados,la boca semia abierta y su cara estaba teñida de rojo,sus ojos estaban humedos por la sensacion placentera y soltaba pequeños gemiditos,estoy seguro que de haberla mirado unos segundos mas yo mismo hubiese terminado(o en su defecto muerto por una emorragia nasal),pero ella me sonrprendio y se abalanzo sobre mi para tarparme los ojos.

-¡tampoco puedes mirar!-chillo avergonzada usando la remera mojada que me habia quitado para atarmela alrededor de la cabeza y vendarme con ella.

"¡eso es injusto Maka!"pense para mis adentros"¡tu si puedes ver mis caras!"

no pude seguir soltando improperios mentales contra ella por que pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cada parte mia que encontraban y sus labios besaban ahora mi cuello,yo desee fervientemente poder tocara tambien,poder saborear su piel,pero mi obediencia hacia ella hizo que dejara mis manos donde se me habia ordenado,sus movimientos se hicieron mas intimos y pronto sus gemidos inundaron el cuarto de baño,solo escucharla me hacia gemir tambien,incluso mas que el echo de sentir su peso sobre mi.

"dios,daria lo que fuera por sentirla piel con piel..."

mi cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite de tolerancia,si continuaba un poco mas asi estaba muy claro que yo seria el primero en terminar,incluso si en ese momento deseaba escucharla a ella llegando al climax,para mis adentros pense que tal vez el tacto rigido de mis pantalones podria estar molestandola e impidiendole alcanzar esa trama restante para poder llegar al orgasmo,pero...¿como decirle eso sin que sonara rudo?

"bueno,mejor que se enfade por que hable y no que se quede insatisfecha..."

-¿M-Maka...?-intente llamar su atencion,ella detuvo su movimiento y sus gemidos,su voz se escuchaba agitada,antes de que se enfadara o hablase yo me apresure a decir al tiempo que intentaba medir mis palabras-eh...bueno...ya que...ya que haz decidido usarme y ya que de todas maneras no puedo verte...ehm..¿no crees que podrias...usar algo mas blando de mi cuerpo?estoy seguro que...-trangue saliva rapidamente-estoy seguro que eso esta doliendote un poco¿no?-

durante unos momentos se escucho silencio,eso me preocupo,pero enseguida su voz dudosa llego hacia mi

-¿c-como lo sabes?-quizo saber

-¿el que...?-pregunte no muy seguro

-¿que esta doliendome un poco?-

de nuevo pense mi respuesta para que no sonara violenta

-porque es similar en chicos y chicas,cuando yo...uhm...cuando yo me pongo "en ese estado"a veces duele si...-dude en esta parte pero segui-si por ejemplo tengo un pantalo puesto y este me raspa...-

"estoy seguro de que mi cara parece un tomate en este momento"

-¿entonces es por eso?yo crei que estaba haciendolo mal,yo jamas...yo jamas habia echo algo asi antes-

"y mira por donde es virgen..."pense sorpendido,y esta bien,lo admitire,tambien feliz,estupida y absurdamente feliz.

-pues...-en otras condiciones yo no habra dicho lo que se me habia pasado por la cabeza,pero lo cierto era que mi estado de excitacion animal ya se habia despertado y por ende me habia soltado la lengua-acerca tu ...esa zona a mi cara-

de nuevo ella estuvo unos segundos en silencio,como si estuviese meditando mis palabras,pero despues la senti pararse y moverse sobre mi,su peso me abandono por unos momentos hasta que volvio a sentarse encima mio,esta vez estaba con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cabeza y aparentemente se habia quitado las bragas,incluso aunque aun no estaba en contacto con su intimidad podia presentir que se encontraba humeda,el aroma que tenia esa zona de su cuerpo era peligrosamente embriagador,yo intente no gemir,peor fue inutil.

-¿q-que debo hacer ahora?-pregunto ella,y dios su voz sono tan dulce y timida,costaba creer que fuese la misma fiera salvaje que me lanzaba con un millar de libros por la cabeza

-ba-baja un poco mas...yo hare el resto,si-si duele solo dime y parare-mi voz temblo,lo mismo que mi cuerpo e incluso mi alma,pero espere pacientemente a que Maka superara sus segundos de timidad y comenzara a "sentarse"sobre mi cara,en cuanto su zona intima hizo contacto con mi boca ambos soltamos un sonoro gemido,la textura de su intimidad era terriblemente suave y atrayente,y,efectivamente estaba muy humeda,eso me dio algo de confianza para abrir mi boca y comenzar a lamerla,ella dio pequeños saltos y chillidos ante esto,pero no se alejo de mi,sus gemidos de placer me incitaron a que introdujera la lengua dentro de ella,esta vez ella grito volviendo sus gemidos ritmicos,mi cuerpo se tenzo como la cuerda de un arco a punto de romperse,y ya no pude soportarlo.

sin detenerme a pensarlo movi mis manos,con una de ellas sujete las caderas de Maka para apretarla mas contra mi cara y con la otra abri la cremayera de mis pantalones para tocarme a mi mismo,el intenso dolor que hasta ese momento habia soportado se esfumo en cuanto mi mano envolvio mi intimidad y comenzo a moverse de arriba a abajo,mis musculos comenzaron a relajarse.

-¡Soul,Soul!-los gemidos de Maka se hicieron mas fuertes,estaba en la linea final,podia sentirlo en su agitada alma y en la manera en que su cuerpo se tenzaba,yo hice los movimientos de mi mano mas rapidos y deje de contenerme al tiempo que chupaba dentro de su intimidad,mi Meister grito de placer llegando finalmente al climax junto conmigo,hubiese dado mi vida por haber podido ver la expresion que puso en ese momento.

pasaron unos segundos en los que solo se eschucharon nuestras acompasadas respiraciones,tras eso con algo de dificultad Maka me quito la remera de mi cara al tiempo que se salia de encima mio,acerco su rostro hasta que beso mi mejilla,muy cerca de mis labios,se quedo un momento asi

-siento hacer las cosas mal,es solo que es muy vergonzoso sentir de esta manera por alguien-hablaba lentamente,como si no estuviese segura de confesar algo asi,pero no hacia falta,yo entendia perfectamente a que se referia,y era verdad,desear a alguien por que es "diferente"para ti del resto de las personas era muy vergonzoso,y al parecer,tanto en mi caso como en el de Maka eran experiencias totalmente nuevas,pero me alegraba de que ella pensara igual de mi,yo habia sido el primero en tocar su cuerpo de aquella manera,me hacia sentir realmente valioso e importante.

-te dejare para que te bañes y de paso limipies la inundacion que se formo por que no cerramos la canilla de la bañera-solto divertida al tiempo que huia literalmente del lugar,dejandome con cara de estupido,para colmo se dio el lujo de gritar desde el pasillo"¡y mas vale que te apures porque por TU culpa llegaremos tarde!".

Aunque me toco paliza despues de bañarme por demorar horas y para colmo limpiar mal el baño(solo para que quede claro,no fue mi culpa que el agua se derramara sobre el jabon en polvo y llenara todo de espuma)yo estaba en mi propio mundo de felicidad,tanto espiritual como fisica,al fin los dias de frustracion absoluta habian sido liberados y habia podio tocar a la chica que deseaba,por que bien,lo admitire,deseaba a Maka,la deseaba muchisimo,tristemente me di cuenta que muy lejos de sentirme "satisfecho"por lo que habiamos echo,comenzaba a sospechar que a partir de ahora yo la desearia aun mas,y rogaba a todos los dioses paganos que mi tecnico siguiera "usandome"como su juguete personal

"oh vamos Soul,eres un fraude de hombre...¿donde esta el orgullo?"

se fue por el inodoro,eso seguro...

El domo de batalla que estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad era algo realmente imponente,tenia una enorme cupula y habia al menos un centenar de Meisters y armas en todo el patio y la entrada del lugar,muchos teniendo combates de practica "amistosos",junto a mi Maka en su ropa de deporte estaba realmente emocionada por el echo de que seria la primera vez que veria mi forma de arma completa y ademas tendriamos nuestro primer combate real,en mi caso como ya mencione todo lo veia color de rosa,descaradamente alguien salto sobre mi dandome un "abrazo de bienvenida",ese era Black.

-yahoo~¿como estan simples mortales?¡el gran YO al fin ha llegado para iluminar sus miserables vidas!jyahahahaha-aun abrazandome,ya que yo no oponia ni un gramo de resistencia el peliceleste se dirijio a mi tecnico-¿lista para saborear la derrota Ka-chan?-ignoro los sonoros y floridos insultos de mi tecnica quien se habia ofendido ante el diminutivo y dirijio su mirada hacia mi-¿y este por que sonrie como idiota?-

yo solte una risa estupida ante el recuerdo y mi tecnica se abstuvo de dar tal informacion,Black*Star no pudo seguir preguntando por que tras nosotros aparecieron el grupo de Kid,el arma del peliceleste y una chica pelivioleta a quien yo no conocia,era muy delgada y con una expresion de terror e inestabilidad en ella,Maka se acerco a mi y me sujeto del brazo

-mira Soul ella es Crona,la novia de Kid,es como una hermana para mi-

-¡y para nosotras!-acotaron las hermans Thompson abrazandose a la pelivioleta quien temblaba

-e-e-e-es un g-gusto...S-S-Soul-kun-

-Crona-chan el es Soul,mi compañero-

"compañero~"pense yo intentando no babear,Crona me miro con cara de "este esta mas loco que yo"

-¿y a ti que te pasa Evans?-pregunto Liz sorprendida dandome un empujon para que dejara de actuar como un demente

-yo creo que Maka le hizo cositas~-acoto Patty a lo que mi tecnico comenzo a mover las manos y dar chillidos escandalosos,pero antes que los demas comenzaran a interrogarnos una voz aplificada que sonaba por los parlantes posicionados en los postes de luz se escucho,era una voz absurdamente infantil

-¡hola-holitas mis niños!espero que todos ya se hayan registrado para los combates de hoy,como todos sabran los combates que se llevaran acabo este dia solo son para Meisters con armas,los combates de practica para los que peleen desarmados por ahora son los fines de semana,bien,recuerden que los combates son por niveles,no intenten peelear en el nivel de cinco estrellas sino fueron capaces de aprobar el resto de los niveles,los que esten listos pueden entrar al domo¡diviertanse!-

-ese a sido Shinigami-sama-me explico Maka al ver mi cara de "¿que rayos a sido eso?"

-¿como va eso de los niveles?-le pregunte sin entender

-bueno veras actualmente existen siete niveles,llamados niveles de "estrellas",del nivel uno al cinco se llega atravez de combates repetitivos,una vez que vences a mil oponentes seguidos eres oficialmente un meister de nivel cinco-yo la mire asombrado,eso sonaba dificil

-¿que hay de los otros dos niveles?-Kid fue quien respondio esa pregunta acercandose a nosotros

-el nivel seis es para aquellos que han llegado al nivel "Death",eso se logra tras vencer a mil oponentes,noventa y nueve demonios y una bruja-

"rayos,eso suena mucho mas dificil"pense yo

-¿y el ultimo?-denuevo fue Kid quien hablo

-ese es el nivel mas dificil como supondras,ese es para aquellos que llegaron al nivel "royal"que se logra haciendo todo lo demas y aparte derrotando a un Kishin-

ante esto yo dude,actualmente sabia de la existencia de "demonios"y "brujas",los primeros eran humanos normales que cedian a la locura y por ende perdian "su humanidad",se volvian asesinos y muy peligrosos,las segundas,las burjas,eran humanos con fuertes poderes magicos,pero era la primera vez que oia hablar de parecer los demas notaron esa duda en mi cara,pero para mi sorpresa fue Crona quien hablo,con una soprendente seriedad

-los Kishin son hijos de armas y tecnicos,mestizos que no se volvieron ni un Meister ni un arma,cuando su sangre se mezcla y se vuelve negra el alma del mestizo se "fragmenta",es por eso que los bebes nacidos de un arma y un tecnico deben permanecer la mayor cantidad posible con el padre que es meister,sino ese bebe es llevado a Death City para que entonces se vuelva arma a la fuerza-

"no es posible..."pense

¿existian los mestizos?¿existian hijos de un arma y un tecnico?,alarmado mi cabeza giro hasta Maka pero me di cuenta de que ella se habia alejado de mi y aunque estaba seguro de que podia sentir mi mirada ella opto por ignorarla

"¿que es eso?...un momento"

¿no era acaso la Death Scyte de la ciudad,Spirit Albarn padre de Maka?¿y que habia pasado con su madre?

yo intente hacer memoria,estaba seguro de que ella me habia contado que su madre habia muerto cuando era pequeña,¿habia sido entonces suficiente el tiempo en el que Maka habia estado con ella como para volverse una Meister?,como flashes las imagenes de Maka derribando a aquellos veinte tipos llego hasta mi,no era posible...

-¿en que nivel estas Maka?-le pregunte,ella no volteo a verme,pero pude sentir la duda en su alma

-soy un nivel cinco-

"mientes..."pense inmediatamente,pero no insisti,fui hasta ella y tome su mano con suavidad

-¿y bien,como me volveras una guadaña mortal gran diosa?-

-¡hey!-chillo Black indignado ante tal injuria a su lema personal

-lo mejor es que entremos asi podremos ser unos de los primeros Black*Star-le animo Tsubaki arrastrando literalmente al chico,los demas tambien se despidieron y se fueron por diferentes lugares,Maka me condujo dentro del domo

-la verdad es que nosotros ya podriamos ir a por los demonios,pero queria probar nuestra sincronizacion con otros meisters antes de emprender la cadena de peleas para hacerte Death Scyte,no te preocupes por los chicos,Kid es un nivel seis en proceso,aun le faltan algunas almas,Crona igual,y Black esta en la misma situacion que yo-

-¿tu ganaste los combates desarmada verdad?-

-si-su voz sono algo forzada,por eso ella agrego-fue algo dificil-

-lo haremos bien-le asegure apretando un poco su mano,ella me miro,con sus ojos dulces de siempre y me sonrio con confianza

-¡por supuesto!¿quien te crees que soy?¡tu seras la proxima Death Scyte de la ciudad y seras un arma mas fuerte que mi padre y que cualquier otra guadaña!-aseguro con suficiencia-por eso te elegi...-

-crei que habia sido por mi carisma-le dije finguiendo estar ofendido-por cierto,se siente extraño el echo de que tu padre tambien sea una guadaña,yo crei que era el ultimo de mi tipo-

-eh bueno pues...-su voz dudo y supe que iba a volver a mentirme-hasta donde yo se solo quedan dos armas del tipo guadaña,tu que eres una Demon Scyte y papa que es un Death Scyte-su aura de nerviosismo se esfumo y volvio a sonreir confiada-¡pero como dije pronto estaras en nivel Death tambien!-

yo intente replicar con algun insulto ante su falta total de humildad pero una voz pretensiosa llego hasta nosotros

-pero miren nada mas,es la pequeña Maka-chan,la señorita numero dos~-yo lanze una mirada de advertencia al tipo que se acercaba a nosotros pero Maka le lanzo automaticamente un libro,eso me dejo momentaneamente descolocado

-¡Maka-chop!-chillo al derribar al sujeto que se habia acercado a nosotros-¡callate Ox-kun eres despreciable!¡y no me llames señorita numero dos por que hoy seras tu el que sienta el polvo de la derrota simple mortal!-

"¿y ahora quien eres,Black*star?"

el tipo quien tenia gafas como fondo de botella y un peinado rarismo se levanto recuperandose del golpe y hizo señas a otros chico para que se acercara a el,tambien tenia peinado y lentes extraños,asombrado vi como el chico se tranzformaba en una lanza dorada y caia gracilmente a las manos del tal "Ox-kun",empuñando su arma el se subio a uno de los tantos rings que habian en el lugar

-listo Maka-le informo con aire de "yo sere el ganador"

mi tecnica sonrio y me dirijio su sonrisa todopoderosa

-tu mandas...-suspire al tiempo que me transformaba en guadaña y era sujetado por las suves manos de Maka,incluso en mi forma de guadaña pude escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los que estaban alrededor,aunque yo esperaba que algo similar a un cataclismo ocurriera,me di cuenta de que mi alma se sentia feliz de estar siendo "usado"por mi tecnico,las ondas de alma de Maka llegaron a mi como notas de musica,pude sentir como tambien su alma se alegraba de "reencontrase"con la mia desde aquel dia que habiamos bailado el "vals de las flores juntos"

-aunque luces muy filoso eres liviano como una pluma-afrimo Maka emocionada moviendome de un lado a otro en el aire-bien...-ronroneo-estamos listos Ox-kun-

el nombrado se acomodo las gafas y se lanzo contra nosotros

"atacara de frente..."pense y no me asuste al eschuchar la voz de Maka en mi cabeza responder

"lose Soul,lo esquivare"

en un movimiento muy parecido al que habia usado en la batalla en Death City,pero muchisimo menos violento,Maka salto y se paro sobre la lanza pero en vez de patear al chico como habia echo antes ella se limito a saltar y quedar detras de el,yo me pregunte por que no habia aprovechado para golpearlo mientras tenia balance sobre la lanza pero la respuesta llego sola en cuanto vi el filo de la lanza soltar descargas electricas al suelo,la misma lanza donde hacia un segundo Maka habia estado parada,trague duro,Maka se preparo para atacar por detras pero el chico giro y detuvo la estocada de Maka con su arma,mi filo y el de el chico-lanza chocaron,una vez mas Maka logro esquivar la descarga electrica,entre ambos ahora la pelea habia tomado un ritmo mas veloz.

-preparate Soul,haremos eso-

"¿eso?"Maka me contesto mentalmente

"sincronizar nuestras almas bobo,recuerda el baile en casa y todo estara bien"

"de acuerdo"cedi,la voz de Maka se oyo fuerte

-¡Resonancia de Almas!-

como una bomba sonica una inmensa cantidad de poder llego hasta mi,las ondas del alma de Maka eran mil veces mas salvajes ahora que antes y me resultaba dificil poder guiarlas,muchas imagenes pasaron delante de mis ojos,recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos,lo que habia pasado esta mañana,imagenes de maka jugando con un pequeño Black y un pequeño Kid

"estos son los recuerdos de Maka"pense,la fuerza dentro de mi alma se hizo mas pesada,de pronto la imagen de un cuarto lleno de sangre llego hasta mi,un cachorro muerto y a su alrededor niños con grandes cortadas en su cuerpo,inconcientes,mucha sangre

"NO"las imagenes se detuvieron"concentrate"

Maka recibio uno de los puñetazos del chico pero salto justo para esquivar la estocada

"si no te concetras dejaras que la lastimen,¿acaso no ibas a portejerla?"

la sensacion de la adrenalina me invadio,de pronto toda esa cantidad de poder que hasta ese momento me habia sofocado se sintio como fuerza,como si en vez de presionar mi alma esta la estuviese aplificando,como si la fuerza de Maka fuese mi fuerza,nuestra fuerza,y siendo asi yo podia controlarla como quisiese

de golpe mi forma de guadaña se volvio una diez veces mas grande y de un color luminoso,casi transparente,nuestro rival,quien no se habia esperado eso no fue capaz de eludir el golpe

-¡Witch Hunter!-grito Maka al tiempo que me blandia contra ellos y los lanzaba volando fuera del ring,en una escena que seguramente se veia bastante patetica para ellos y muy "cool"para nosotros,en cuanto los dos pobres chicos se estamparon contra una de las paredes yo volvi a mi forma de guadaña normal y Maka comenzo a bailar como una niña chica festejando.

-muahahaha¡que te sirva de leccion,Soul y yo somos los mejores!-y tras eso procedio a besar el filo de mi guadaña,cosa que automaticamente me desconvirtio y cai al suelo dando tumbos

-¡no hagas eso tan de pronto!-le dije con la cara roja y nervioso

-oh¿y ahora por que tan timido Soulcito?-

-¡Soulcito una mierda!-

-¡oh eres tan cruel con tu hermosa y lista tecnico!-

-honestamente Maka-

ella sonrio y se volteo a todos los chicos que habian presenciado el "espectaculo"

-¡y bien!¿quien sera nuestro proximo oponente?-su sonrisa malvada provoco un temblor general

"este sera un largo dia..."

Notas de la Autora:

primero que nada les informare sobre el estado de mis otros fics por que se que muchos estan preguntando

en el caso de dog life seguramente subire el capi 8 esta semana,que sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Maka

casi todas mis historias tendran unos 10 capitulos,asi que dog life esta llegando a su fin.

bueno espero que los que sufrieron una tortuosa espera como soul hayan disfrutado de el lemmon que este capi tuvo,imagino que algunos se quedaron con la sensacion de insatisfacion pero las cosas aunque raras deben ir asi porque ellos aun no se han dado cuenta de que "realmente se quieren",ellos hablan de cariño pero aun no se dan cuenta de que los suyo es amor y otras cosas mas que se iran viendo despues

por cierto aparecio Crona,y parece que ella sabe de muchas cosas,eso tambien se ira viendo,no sean impacientes!

dejando el lado informativo de lado,como pueden ver agrege el nivel "roya"que significa "real",de realeza XD

eso es totalmente mio,no ocurre en el manga,lo aclaro por las dudas

ah,la cancion que abre el capi es una de mis favoritas "simpatia color malva"dueto de Soul y Maka,la letra es muy linda,para los que quieran buscarla el nombre original es Mauve iro no sympathy y es obvamente de soul eater.

¿que les parecio?

ja-ne~


	7. El Cisne Que Se Camufla Entre Cuervos

Capitulo 7:El cisne que se camufla entre cuervos

_"Bailes girando al tiempo pasado..._

_Miro a través del espejo,_

_Y se siente como si el cielo estuviese fuera de mi alcanze..._

_La geometría sagrada,_

_Donde el movimiento es la poesía,_

_Visiones de ti y de mí para siempre._

_Baila conmigo en la noche_

_Debajo de la luna que resplandece,tan brillante,_

_Vamos a comenzar el vals oscuro_

_¡Oh dejame dar vueltas,oh dejame girar!_

_y tras eso tomame una vez mas_

_convierteme en la luz..."_

Habia pasado todo un mes desde el Meister Carnival,todo un mes en el cual habiamos luchado repetidamente en el domo de combates y ademas habiamos comenzado la caza de demonios,que,aunque al principio me sentia algo preocupado,con el pasar de los dias me fui dando cuenta de que mi tecnica era muy habilidosa usandome como su arma,era capaz de moverme como si fuese una extension mas de su cuerpo,era rapida y fuerte,por lo que nuestras misiones se habian echo cada vez mas cortas y faciles.

Eh de hacer notar que la primera vez que "comi"el alma de un demonio crei que esta sabria asquerosa o que acabaria vomitando despues,pero increiblemente el "alma"de los demonios no solo"sabe"bien,sino que ademas producia una especie de aumento de fuerza en mi,ademas,ahora me sentia mas tranquilo estando en la casa con Maka y me movia con mas libertad en ella,tambien me sentia mas en confianza con los demas chicos e incluso me sentia mas "libre"cuando paseabamos por la ciudad.

Una de las mejores fechas en casa de Maka fue cuando celebramos la navidad,donde tuve el placer de ver a casi todos los chicos totalmente borachos y cantando musica extraña o bien bailando desnudos sobre la mesa,como fue el caso de Black*Star,sin mencionar la maravillosa comida que todas las chicas prepararon y los fuegos artificiales que adornaron el cielo nocturno aquella noche.

Tras muchos dias y semanas de extenuante trabajo Maka y yo habiamos llegado a las noventa y nueve almas de demonio que se requeria para completar el nivel de seis estrellas,ahora lo unico que nos faltaba era derrotar a una bruja,donde segun Kid,aqui se ponia complicado dado que si bien existian muchas brujas en la ciudad,lo cierto era que no todas eran "malvadas",por eso solo se podia ir contra aquellas que estaban en la lista echa por el alcalde de la ciudad.

Aquel dia,cuando aun era demasiado temprano y yo me arrastraba cual gusano envuelto en las frazadas para sentarme en el sillon del living esperando docilmente a que Maka acabara de servir el desayuno(tristemente para mi,aun hacia mucho frio por lo que mi hermosa tecnico tenia un pijama largo)su padre,Spirit,habia golpeado escandalosamente y saltado sobre Maka ni bien esta le habia dejado entrar,por alguna razon desconocida para mi aquel gesto posesivo me habia molestado un poco.

-¡Makita mia,papi te quiereeeee!-de un espectacular librazo,el hombre fue derribado hasta el suelo,yo sonrei malvadamente

-no vengas a fastidiar desde temprano papa¿ocurrio algo malo?-yo me levante del sillon aun envuelto en las frazadas para acercarme y poder prestar atencion a la conversacion,dado que la cara del pelirrojo se habia puesto seria.

-las hermanas Gorgon han sido puestas en la lista de Shinigami,crei que te interesaria saberlo-

durante una fraccion de segundos pude ver el rostro de Maka oscurecerse pero al siguiente segundo volvio a sonreir

-bahh...Soul y yo podemos contra quien sea,no necesito pelear contra esas brujas mediocres papa-

-pero Maka crei que querias...-

-¿haz desayunado papa?-dando media vuelta y llendo por la caldera con agua caliente mi tecnico cambio drasticamente el tema dando por terminada la conversacion,mi mirada intrigada se dirijio rapidamente hacia la de Spirit quien me miro seriamente y nego levemente con la cabeza,tras eso volivio a su actitud sonriente.

-oh no cielo¡papi vino a comer contigo!-

Durante toda el desayuno Maka evito mi mirada,yo podia poner las manos en el fuego a que estaba "enojada",pero dado que no tenia idea del porque mas alla de la conversacion con su padre,no habia manera de que yo la ayudase,cuando al mediodia su padre se marcho yo habia llegado al limite de mi silencio.

-Maka...-comenze acercandome a ella pero esta se dio media vuelta y me miro con una mirada que claramente decia"callate",inmediatamente cerre la boca pero sin dejar de sentirme inquieto

-ven conmigo...-murmuro ella al tiempo que me llevaba de la mano a su habitacion,despues de que ambos entramos ella me empujo hasta que cai sobre su cama,sin darme tiempo a entrar en panico por ello,ella salto sobre mi

-¡e-espera Mak...!-comenze asustado pero su suave voz me detuvo

-Soul...dime algo-sus ojos serios se chocaron con los mios-si yo fuese mala...aun asi¿tu me querrias?-

"¿eh?"

durante unos momentos mi mente reprodujo varias veces aquella pregunta al tiempo que ese eco era acompañado por el tic-tac del reloj,la respiracion de Maka se agito un poco ante mi silencio,sin embargo a mi me resulto dificil contestar a aquella pregunta,aunque desde lo mas profundo de mi alma queria gritar que por supuesto que lo haria,mi corazon se oprimio ante las palabras"me querrias"...¿eso que significaba?¿yo queria a Maka?todo lo que sentia al verla,todo lo que sentia al estar con ella,al verla feliz o triste,al ser cuidado por ella,al ser su compañero,el echo de que me sentia avergonzado ante la simple respuesta de decir"si,yo te querria",¿porque me daba tanto miedo admitir algo tan simple como querer a Maka?¿acaso no era ella lo mas preciado para mi?¿la persona mas importante?entonces..¿acaso no era facil admitir esto?...

pues no,esa era la realidad,no es facil entender y hacerte a la idea de que haz dejado de ser alguien a quien nada le importa para convertirte en alguien quien posee un sentimiento tan asombroso como el cariño,alguien que tiene un ser amado a quien proteger y por quien procuparse,alguien que le pertenece a quien quiere...

"pero ahora e usado la palabra "amado"...¿entonces yo amo a Maka?"

-es dificil...-suspire sin darme cuenta de que aquello habia sido mi "respuesta"ante la pregunta de Maka,ni bien me percate del movimiento agresivo que ella habia echo para salirse de encima mio cai en la cuenta de que habia cometido sin darme cuenta un grave error,sin medir mi fuerza intente sujetarla pero ante el rapido impulso terminamos ambos en el suelo de la habitacion,esta vez conmigo encima de ella,sus ojos rehuyeron los mios.

-quitate de encima...-murmuro ella con voz de mando,y,aunque mi alma me rogo por que la obedeciese como el fiel compañero que era,mi cuerpo no se movio ni un centimetro

-no-dije con voz fuerte,sus ojos sorprendidos se elevaron hasta toparse con los mios

-¿que haz di...?-comenzo asombrada pero yo la interrumpi

-eh dicho"NO"-su cara de sopresa se ensancho mas-no te soltare hasta que me escuches-ella abrio mas los ojos y yo tome aire-durante todo este tiempo te haz metido en mi vida,arrebatado cruel e injustamente mis viernes de libertad en la prision,dado comida horrenda que me ha causado dolor de estomago,golpeado con objetos contundentes varios,obligado a bailar bailes ridiculos y casi violado...-

-¡yo no...!-comenzo ofendida pero denuevo la interrumpi

-pero...todo eso me ha echo sentir de una manera que jamaz habia sentido,siendo asi,para mi es muy dificil ponerle un nombre a este sentimiento,por que yo no tengo idea sobre nada...-mi cara descendio despacio sobre la suya-pero de lo unico que estoy seguro Maka,es que no puedo ver mi vida en un lugar que no sea a tu lado,siendo tu compañero,si tu me dejases ahora,yo no podria seguir adelante Maka,yo no sabria como vivir sin ti,no sabria como volver a ser del modo en el que era,me sentiria totalmente desarraigado del mundo,para mi Maka es...-aunque estaba temblando mi boca se acerco a la de ella-...Maka es lo mas amado-

durante siete segundos todo lo que habia a mi alrededor se esfumo,todo cuanto me preocupaba,todo cuanto temia,lo que habia sido,lo que era y lo que podia llegar a ser,todo eso se desvanecio en un remolino silencioso que arraso con todo lo que "Soul"como ser humano habia significado hasta ahora,la sensacion sobre mis labios,el punto donde mis labios se conectaban con ella,el punto donde dejaba de ser yo y comenzaba a ser Maka se sentia como fuego,era como tocar el fuego,sentir el fuego pero sin quemarse,sin dolor,era mas bien como una sensacion que opacaba a todo lo malo que la vida habia sabido tener,como si todo lo que habia pasado en aquella horrorosa prision hubiese valido la pena solo para llegar hasta este punto.

-Soul...-

en cuanto mi boca se alejo de ella Maka solto un leve suspiro,aunque mi plan era demostrarle con aquel gesto lo que era incapaz de expresar con palabras dada mi inconpetencia en asuntos de sentimientos,en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron una enorme sensacion de angustia me invadio,mi cabeza me ordeno a girtos que volviese a besarla,ignorando el sentido comun descendi una vez mas sobre ella,esta vez los labios de Maka se abrieron bajo los mios,sin estar muy seguro sobre lo que debia hacer yo decidi que lo mejor era seguir mis instintos por lo que abri la boca tambien y la aprete torpemente sobre la de ella,rapidamente el sabor de sus labios me incitaron a meter mi lengua en su boca para saborearla mejor,mi tecnica gimio entre mis labios,la sensacion de lujuria que siempre tenia cuando estaba cerca de Maka acabo por terminar de despertar,rapidamente tome sus manos y las aprete con las mias dejandolas a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras lamia sin recato su cara y sus labios,ella no forcejeo en ningun momento,nisiquiera cuando mi boca descendio sobre sus pechos,cuando llegue a ese punto yo libere una de sus manos para mover su pijama subiendoselo hasta el menton para asi tener acceso a su ahora desnudo pecho,ella gimio cuando mi boca cubrio uno de sus pezones,el sonido fue mas audible que los anteriores gemidos y consiguio despertar mi aletargado sentido comun,asustado levante mi vista,Maka me miro sin comprender por que me habia detenido.

-l-lo siento...yo no quise-ella respiro profundamente y luego me abrazo rodeando mi cabeza con sus manos y haciendo que me apoyase sobre sus pechos

-voy a contarte algo Soul...-comenzo ella acariciando mi cabeza-es la historia de un cisne negro que se camuflaba entre los cuervos-

-¿existen cisnes negros?-

-oh si,veras,este pequeño cisne nacio en un lago de cisnes blancos como la nieve,pero lo cierto era que dentro de el habia sangre negra como sus plumas,negras como el carbon,su mama cisne queria cambiar sus plumas negras y volverlas blancas,pero ella murio antes de lograrlo,asustado por el futuro de su unico hijo,el papa cisne lo llevo a ver a los doctores y las brujas,tanto unos como otros quedaron fascinados al descubrir que aquel pequeño cisne de plumas negras era el unico de su clase,un cisne con un gran poder,pero,como sabras,todo gran poder exije demasiada fuerza,y el pequeño cisne no podia controlar su propio poder,para evitar que se volviese agresivo los doctores y brujas probaron muchas cosas en el,para asi poder liberar su fuerza,pero aunque aquellas pruebas le dolieron muchisimo al pequeño e inocente cisne no lograron que este liberara su fuerza,hasta que un dia,cuando el pequeño cisne estaba jugando varios cisnes blancos de su misma edad vinieron a atacarlo por tener las plumas negras,no era la primera vez que ellos lo lastimaban,entonces el pequeño cisne se pregunto¿por que si soy bueno todos me usan y me lastiman,por que los cisnes blancos son tan malos?entonces el cisne negro decidio que no queria ser un cisne blanco como los otros,cisnes hermosos que tenian un corazon mas negro que sus plumas,decidio que aquello habia sido suficiente,y convirtiendo sus alas en cuchillos ataco a los demas cisnes,no los mato,pero les hizo mucho daño,despues de eso el cisne negro comenzo a ser tan temido como respetado,por que era un cisne con sangre de cuervo...-

aunque estaba apoyado sobre su pecho,era mi corazon y no el de Maka el que latia con fuerza,mis manos se aferraron a su pijama cuando ella continuo hablando

-...aunque con el tiempo el cisne negro hizo buenos amigos lo cierto es que nunca dejara de ser un cisne ni un cuervo,por que el no pertenece a ninguno de los dos,aunque tenga amigos cisnes o aunque se haya enamorado de un cuervo blanco como la nieve,en lo profundo,su corazon no puede perdonar,ni puede dejar su instinto de atacar a los demas,por que el cisne sabe que nunca sera amado o aceptado,por que no pertences a nada o a nadie-

-quiza...-comence yo intentando que mi voz no temblase-quiza ese cisne aun no se ha dado cuenta de cuan amado es,yo mejor que nadie lo se,es dificil dejar de ser algo que fuiste durante tanto tiempo,es dificil dejar de desconfiar o de sentir miedo,es dificil entender que...que ahora existe alguien en tu mundo a quien quieres proteger...-

durante algunas horas Maka y yo nos quedamos quietos en aquella posicion,incluso habiamos olvidado que debiamos levantarnos a hacer el almuerzo,mi cuerpo aun se sentia exaltado

-Soul...-mi adormecido cerebro se reactivo cuando tras un largo rato Maka hablo

-¿que ocurre?-

-iremos a luchar contra una vieja conocida...la bruja Aracne-

-...-

las manos de Maka acariciaron mi pelo

-nosotros ganaremos...y cuando eso ocurra...-ella se incorporo haciendo que yo me sentase en el suelo para dejarla levantar tambien,su mano acaricio mi mejilla y deposito un beso en mi frente-cuando eso ocurra y te vuelvas una guadaña mortal,te dire lo que siento por ti Soul-

mi corazon latio enfurecido ante aquellas palabras

-cuando llegue el momento,piensa en lo que vas a contestarme-

tras eso ella se levanto y se marcho del cuarto para ir a la cocina,seguramente a preparar el almuerzo,pero yo no me movi,me quede mirando el marco vacio de la puerta por donde ella se habia marchado,sintiendome inusualmente feliz y preocupado,feliz por todo lo que habia pasado,preocupado por todo lo que iba a pasar,por que ahora estaba mas que claro que habia muchas cosas extrañas ocurriendo alrededor de Maka,pero por mucho cataclismo que ocurriese yo no pensaba alejarme de ella.

"tonta,no hay nada que pensar..."

pronto las cosas comensarian a complicarse y seguramente los oscuros secretos saldrian a la luz,pero nada de ello me importaba,por que ahora tenia mi razon para seguir adelante,queria hacerme mas fuerte para poder permanecer a su lado,para poder protegerla y mas que nada para escuchar de su boca las palabras que ahora se repetian una y otra vez en mi cabeza,mas que a nada,mas que a nadie...

"Te amo"

Notas de la autora:

este capi es corto,pero aunque no lo sepan he soltado mucha informacion XD

ya lo iran descubierto,por cierto estoy viendo Magic Kaito y detective conan y e de admitir que estan buenisimos XD!


	8. La Voz de Odile

Capitulo 8:La Voz de Odile

_"Siento que hay algo en el viento_

_que se siente como las tragedias al alcanze de la mano,_

_y aunque me gustaria estar con el_

_no puedo agitar estos sentimientos que tengo,_

_lo peor esta situado a la vuelta de la esquina_

_¿y notara mis sentimientos por el?..._

_¿y entoces vera lo mucho que significa para mi?_

_pienso que no podra ser._

_¿que pasara con mi querido amigo?..._

_¿a donde nos llevaran entonces sus acciones?..._

_aunque me gustaria sumarme a la multitud en su nube entusiasta_

_por mas que trato,no funciona,_

_¿y es que entonces nunca vamos a acabar juntos?_

_no,creo que no,eso nunca pasara_

_por que yo no soy la indicada..."_

*¿Por que?...

¿Por que?...

¿Por que pasa esto?...

Lentamente el suelo de madera del salon de clase se teñia de rojo escarlata,un color oscuro pero que sin embargo atraia con una poderosa fuerza su mirada,los lastimeros chillidos del cachorro habian dejado de escucharse,el chico giro su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa psicopata,jadeaba y aun tenia el pisapapeles de metal esangrentado en las manos,rojo,todo era rojo...

-ya no se mueve...¿lo ves sangre sucia?-

los demas chicos en el salon rieron,el que la sostenia de los brazos la apreto con mas fuerza incitandola a que respodiense o llorase siquiera,pero nada de eso ocurrio,su cuerpo estaba vacio,su mente bloqueada

la unica pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza era la misma que habia comenzado a hacer eco desde que el chico habia pateado al perro

_"¿por que...?¿por que...?"_

al ver que no tenia intenciones de desesperarse los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a ella con los objetos ensangrentados en las manos

ah...seguramente,cuando los humanos alcanzan un alto nivel de miseria deben hacer a alguien mas miserable que ellos para entonces sentirse mejor...

esa era la respuesta...

-¿no diras nada?entonces te haremos hablar demonio-

_"¿demonio...yo?"_

_"¿esta es la clase de persona que son los meister?"_

_"¿esto es lo que debo ser yo?"_

El chico alzo la mano dispuesto a golpearla pero de golpe su mente se aclaro

-los demonios...-gimio-los demonios...-algo dentro de su cuerpo,casi como un veneno se libero de golpe,algo negro que crecia en sus antebrazos-¡los demonios...SON USTEDES!-

sangre...

ah pero esta vez no era de el cachorro...*

-¡Maka!-

Al decimo intento logre que mi tecnica despertase de la aparente pesadilla que tenia,respirando con dificultad y sudando,se incorporo de golpe en la cama mirando desconcertada hacia todas las direcciones,y,enfocando finalmente su mirada en mi,se sorprendio al verme,como si no esperase encontrarme alli

-¿Soul?-

-tenias una pesadilla-le informe apartandole el cabello que tenia pegado a la cara-estabas gritando...-

sin mirarme se incorporo,alejandose de mi

-voy a darme un baño-murmuro saliendo de la habitacion,yo resople y me deje caer sobre la cama,esto era algo que se estaba volviendo diario y habia comenzado desde que habiamos luchado contra esa bruja,Aracne,y aparentemente,antigua compañera de la madre de Maka.

El combate habia sido extraño desde el principio,ella habia huido a las afueras de la ciudad junto con varias armas que formaban parte de su secta,las armas salvajes que no poseian la tutela de un Meister ya no eran ningun rival para mi,vencerlos fue tan sencillo como patear a unos ratones de campo,la bruja por el contrario fue un rival digno,pero ella no lucho silenciosamente,en cuanto vio que era Maka quien le estaba dando caza solto una risa sarcastica,ella habia dicho"¡oh miren la linda _Odile_ esta aqui...!oh perdona...quiero decir _Odette_~¿vienes con tu principe,cisne blanco?",recuerdo que Maka enfurecio ante aquel comentario,tanto que arremetio contra Aracne sin ninguna estrategia,blandiendome en mi forma de guadaña de un modo salvaje,aunque la bruja recibia cortes,ella solo reia al tiempo que murmuraba cosas como"tu no lo necesitas para matarme"o"¿cuanto mas durarar esas plumas blancas _Odette_?"

Al final la furia de mi tecnica habia estallado a tal nivel que no necesito de estrategia alguna,con facilidad acabo por abrir el cuerpo de la bruja al medio,debo admitir que sentir la furia de su alma en un modo tan aplificado me abrumo al principio,pero fueron mas las preguntas que surgieron en mi cabeza.

Como Shinigami debia confiscar el alma de Aracne durante unos dias antes de entregarnosla,nosotros decidimos tomarnos unos dias de descanso,cosa que no trajo paz en absoluto a nuestros cansados cuerpos,volviendo al problema inicial,Maka no era capaz de dormir tres horas de corrido sin despertar o despertarme a los gritos,con los dias sumandose poseia unas ojeras terribles y se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar.

Cuando la preocupacion y la irritabilidad ante la falta de sueño llegaron a su punto mas alto decidi enfrentarla para que al menos me explicase la razon de su malestar,teniendo en cuenta de que habiamos derrotado a una bruja lo que nos hacia duo de nivel seis y por ende me convertia a mi en la segunda guadaña mortal de la ciudad,yo esperaba un poco mas de festejo,quiza algo que aliviara mis frustraciones,me conformaba con algunos besos o un "buen chico,Soul"y palmaditas en la cabeza.

Espere pacientemente a que Maka saliese del baño,dispuesto a enfrentarla incluso ignore el echo de que entro al cuarto envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello goteando,esto ultimo por cierto me hizo ir a por otra toalla para secarselo,ella puso una cara molesta ante el gesto,quiza esperando que la dejase sola,ultimamente rehuia mi compañia,en otros tiempos lo hubiese tomado como un gesto de repudio y me hubiese marchado,pero ahora la conocia y tenia mas confianza en mis propias actitudes,lo suficiente como para ser tozudo e insistir en secarle el pelo,al final ella termino cediendo.

Cuando comenzo a vestirse me dia vuelta para darle privacidad pero decidi que era buen momento para atacar.

-¿que es lo que pasa contigo?¿por que luchar contra esa bruja te afecto tanto?-

-eso a ti no te importa-su tono de voz fue cortante,yo resople dandole a entender que no me amilanaria ante su voz ruda e insisti

-pues afecta mis noches de sueño y como recordaras necesito dormir doce horas o me vuelvo muy agresivo-no podia ver su cara pero estaba seguro que esto la habia echo sonreir,suspirando y vestida con una remera y sus blancas bragas se dejo caer en la cama,recostandose y dejandome espacio para que me acostase junto a ella.

-bien...respondere alguna de tus preguntas,pero me guardo el derecho de no responder a otras-

yo lo pense por un momento hasta que dije

-¿quien es Odettia?-

-es "Odette"-me corrigio inmediatamente ella,yo gire los ojos en muestra de que el error poco me importaba-es...bueno es el personaje de una historia de ballet-

-de nuevo los bailes ridiculos-murmure yo aunque ella logro escucharme y me golpeo

-Odette es el personaje principal de "El Lago De Los Cisnes",una mujer que es transformada en cisne y se enamora de un principe,pero ella no puede confesar sus sentimientos,si lo hace entonces perdera la vida,al final el principe es engañado por una cisne negro llamada Odile,la hermana de Odette,confundiendo al principe al tomar forma humana igual a la de Odette,el principe acaba por jurarle amor eterno a la falsa Odette,en el acto final Odette acaba suicidandose-

-es...algo tragico-confese tras escuchar la historia

-Odette es una cisne blanco y Odile una cisne negro,se puede ver como lo bueno y lo malo,la luz y la oscuridad,cuando...cuando era pequeña Aracne usaba los dos nombres como apodos,me llamaba Odette pero...a veces me llamaba Odile-

inconcientemente su cuerpo temblo y busco el refugio entre mis brazos,yo la abraze casi al instante

-cuando era pequeña,Aracne y su hermana hacian experimentos en mi,yo...uhm...yo no era muy saludable y ellas querian averiguar el porque,eran como mis doctoras,pero al final se volvieron crueles-

-¿no eras muy saludable?me cuesta creer que el demonio lanza-libros no fuese muy saludable cuando niña-crei que me golepearia por aquel comentario pero solo solto un suspiro,uno que parecia sacar parte de algo que se habia quedado escondido en la parte mas honda y recondita de su alma,en aquella zona donde yo no podia entrar.

-lo siento...-murmure de manera dolorosa,ella me miro sin comprender-es solo que...aunque tu eres tan importante y me haz ayudado tanto,parece que yo no puedo hacer nada por ti cuando te sientes mal-

ese era el pensamiento que habia estado carcomiendome y envenenandome desde hacia tiempo,sintiendome inutil,frustrado,odiaba esa sensacion de impotencia.

-no es verdad,si no estuvieses aqui conmigo...no se que hubiese echo,pasar por esto sola,no hubiese podido...-lentamente se abrazo a mi subiendo sobre mi cuerpo el cual temblo de excitacion mal controlada-es por que tu estas conmigo,tu me haces fuerte Soul-por segunda vez,mas de lo que deberia tener permitido a lo largo de mi vida,fui besado por esos suaves labios,en un beso mas profundo que el anterior que nos habiamos dado

-me gustas Soul,me gustas de verdad,por eso es que no quiero derrumbarme,quiero luchar y poder estar siempre contigo-

"¿como puedes decir algo asi?aun cuando nunca,ni en esta ni en mi siguiente vida podre ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerte..."

-Maka tu no...-antes de que pudiese continuar ella apoyo sus manos sobre mis labios,con suavidad y sin apartar los ojos de mi,bajo sus manos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna,era la primera vez que me tocaba alli,acariciando con sus manos mi intimidad,dejandome sentir la suavidad de su piel,tan rapido como era de esperarse mi cuerpo reacciono ante el gesto,cerre los ojos y gemi cuando su mano envolvio mi intimidad y comenzo a moverse de arriba a abajo,gemi cuando ella bajo su cabeza hasta poder tocar aquel lugar intimo con sus labios,cuando la humedad de su boca me envolvio lanze un grito de placer,era la primera vez que experimentaba algo asi,y era ella,mi amada tecnico quien lo estaba haciendo,antes de que alcanzase el climax ella se detuvo y se incorporo sobre mi,con lentitud se quito la remera que tenia dejandome ver sin verguenza la desnudez de su cuerpo,permitiendo que esta vez me tomase mi tiempo para conteplarla,aun con algo de timidez mis manos se dirijieron a sus pechos,ella supiro de agrado cuando comenze a acariciarla,abrazandome uso sus manos para sacar la remera que yo traia puesta y poder sentir su piel contra la mia.

-Soul...-gimio apretandose contra mi,haciendo que mi borroso umbral entre la cordura y la locura comenzara a hacerse cada vez menos visible

"dios no puedo,...no puedo resistirlo,no puedo tenerla tan cerca y comportarme,dios sabe que me eh contenido hasta ahora..."

-Maka...lo siento-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la hice girar en la cama dejandola bajo mi peso,moviendome bajo las sabanas logre quitarle las blancas bragas que aun poseia,ella se abrazo a mi cuando de manera ruda me abraze a ella hundiendome entre sus piernas,olvidando que se trataba de algo delicado y de que debia ir lento,el delgado hilo que conectaba mi mente se partio y solo pude pensar en que queria que fuese mia,la deseaba,y la deseaba ya,seguramente fue muy doloroso para ella,la senti clavar las uñas en mi espalda y morder mi hombro,pero no me detuve,no hubiese sido capaz,esa horrible y hambrienta necesidad que habia nacido en mi desde la primera vez que la vi en aquella fria celda,toda las veces que habia fantaseado con ella,toda las veces que se acerco a mi,esta era,la primera vez que era YO quien la poseia a ella.

No estoy muy seguro de como,pero en algun momento ella habia comenzado a gemir y gritar de placer,quiza de alguna manera estaba haciendo bien lo que se supone que debia hacer,en realidad no lo habia pensado,mi alma habia sido muy egoista,y solo me habia dedicado a tomarla y poseerla de la manera salvaje que queria,estaba demasiado deseperado,me hundia en ella de manera tan fuerte y ruda que parecia probable el echo de que terminase rompiendola,quiza en algun lado de mi alma,donde aun quedaban mijagas de aquella retorcida sangre de guadaña era eso lo que buscaba,ese instinto asesino que se habia dormido durante tanto tiempo,queria sentir esa tibia sangre entre sus piernas,demostrando que solo me pertenecia a mi,queria morderla,cortarla,hacerla gritar...

desde algun lado una voz que era igual a la de Maka gimio

"_por que nuestra sangre es filosa~..."_

"si,es verdad..."pense mientras dejaba que Maka subiese sobre mi,de nuevo ese brillo rojizo en sus ojos,siendo salvaje y lasciva,como la vez que peleeo en el Meister Carnival

"_somos iguales Soul...~guadañas que solo quieren rasgar,romper,cortar...la sangre nunca es suficiente..._."murmuro de nuevo aquella voz que era igual a la de mi tecnico,se oia susurrante,siseante,como si saliese de algun lugar recondito...

de una manera salvaje ambos llegamos hasta el climax,la extraña sensacion de presion se esfumo del ambiente asi como la necesidad de ser agresivo,cuando de nuevo logre conectar mis pensamientos me incorpore asustado de lo que acababa de hacerle a la unica persona que realmente amaba,¡dios la habia practicamente violado!¡y de la peor manera!

-Soul...¿que ocurre...?-la dulce y preocupada voz de mi compañera me hizo despertar de mi repentino ataque de panico

antes de contestar le di una buena mirada,desnuda y con varias marcas en el cuerpo,pero lucia feliz y saciada...e incluso mucho mas relajada.

-y-yo...-intente justificar algo que ni yo comprendia

"¿que rayos paso...?¿de donde salio ese sentimiento...?"

una perturbadora hambre que de alguna manera poco convencional Maka habia parecido compartir conmigo,tambien yo poseia arrañazos y mordidas en mi cuerpo,e incluso,cerca de mis brazos y piernas algunos leves cortes habia aparecido,marcas que no parecian ser de las manos de Maka,marcas que parecian cortes de un objeto filoso,como la hoja de una guadaña.

-¿Soul?¿que ocurre Soul?estas palido...¿hize algo malo?-

"¿_que ocurre Soul~...¿no duele lo suficiente_?"

-¿M-Maka...de donde sale esa voz...?-

dudo...y estoy seguro de que temblo antes de preguntar

-¿cual voz Soul?-

-esa que suena igual a ti...pero tu no dijiste eso...¿verdad?-

esta vez me miro con autentico miedo,y por primera vez parecio notar los cortes en mis brazos,se llevo las manos a la boca aterrada y salio de la cama sin reparar en su desnudez,casi al mismo tiempo yo me levante para calmarla pero antes de que llegase a tocarla una ragafa me impulso hacia atras,y la ardiente sensacion que te quema la piel cuando la carne es abierta llego hasta mi,sorprendido baje los ojos hasta la herida que se habia abierto en diagonal en mi pecho,de donde la sangre salia casi en catarata,en realidad no pude comprender lo que habia ocurrido,cai frente a ella con la vista borrosa,la imagen de Maka se distorsiono frente mio,y,aunque la escuchaba chillar y llorar,gritar mi nombre y pedir ayuda,pronto esa imagen fue sustituida por otra Maka,en un cuarto oscuro que no poseia ninguna luz,con un vestido negro,que solo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo,el pelo enmarañado y los ojos rojizos,pero lo mas notorio en ella eran las largas y oscuras guadañas que salian de sus manos y piernas

-¿_que ocurre principe_?-sisieo,y entonces me di cuenta de que esa era la voz que habia oido antes-¿_te divertiste con la linda "Odette"_?¿_con la pura y buenita_?..._jajaja...no me hagas reir,a la que en verdad deseabas era a mi¿verdad?...a la que esta manchada de sangre igual que tu...yo fui la que te eligio Soul,no a un arma,no un sirviente,...deseaba un compañero...deseaba a una guadaña,fui yo la que te trajo aqui,la que peleo por ti en Death city,recuerda eso cuando estes con la dulce "Odette",recuerda que la que puede darte lo que quieres soy yo_-

despues de que se subiese sobre mi para besarme,con filosos labios,lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar solo en la oscuridad.

Notas De la autora:

hey extrañaban el fic?

ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a retorcerse XD

aun le quedan unos capis mas a este fic,seguramente tendra un poquito mas de diez caps

bueno veamos,la cancion que abre el cap para los que no la reconoccieron es la cancion de Sally de la pelicula Nigthmare before Christmas o El extraño mundo de Jack en estos lares,y por supuesto la metafora con el lago de los cisnes quedo masomenos explicada pero para todos aquellos que esten mas interesados pueden buscarala en wikipedia

no se si quedaron mas dudas,cualquier cosa me preguntan y yo les respondo XD

ja-ne~


End file.
